The Bet
by kialajaray
Summary: Four boys make a bet to sleep with four girls. But what happens when feelings get in the way. Will the bet still matter? highschool fic kagu/sess aya/kou san/mir and kag/inu
1. the 1st day of school

**I decided to edit this because its pretty horrible the way it is now. But in my excuse, I this was only the second thing, third at most, I'd written and I was only 16 or 17. I don't believe that the plot is going to be changed much, just fix things that I screwed up while writing.**

* * *

"Another year at this insane asylum we call a school," Ayame Wolfton said to her friend.

"Well it's only for 10 months. And they'll fly bye anyway," Kagura Windleton said to her.

"Yea, for you maybe. You're a senior remember? I'm just a junior. After this you're done _and _you even get out of school early."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't get mad at me because your parents had you a year later than mine had me." Changing the subject she said, "Where are Kagome and Sango? Weren't they supposed to meet us here?"

"Yea," Ayame said looking around for their friends. Finally she did. "There they are. Come on."

"Hey there you two are." Kagome Hickson said. "Sorry we're late."

"Yea. How is it possible to be late on the first day of school when you have a car?" Sango Michaels said. "I didn't think traffic would be so bad."

Before they could say anything else the bell rang and it was time to go to their homerooms. "I'll see you guys later." Ayame said to her friends. In her homeroom Ayame took the desk in the front row.

_Another year, same story_. _Ayame Wolfton, nerd of Temple Jewel High._

She sighed.

_I guess I can't complain though. Kagura, Kagome, and Sango have the same story. Kagura, the antisocial freak, Sango, the tomboy. And Kagome the quiet girl. Even though if you knew her, that would be the last thing you would think of her. I wonder how it possible for all four of us to be the school outcasts all together. Well at least we have each other._ _Only two more years of this and then-_

"See you later Miroku." Kouga Samuels said as he walked into the class. _Oh my god. _She thought. _Why does he have to be in THIS class? There are like five other classes he could have been in. _She watched him walked pass from the corner of her eye. _It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't even know I'm alive._

"Alright class quiet down." Ms. Kaede said. "Homeroom doesn't last long as all you know so when I call your name come up and get your schedule."

_I wonder if I have any classes with the girls this year._

"Ayame Wolfton," Ms. Kaede said.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough._

She got up to get her schedule when she bumped into Kouga.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said trying not to blush. "Don't worry about," he said not looking at her and walked away.

_Oh, hi to you too Kouga. No, its fine that you don't know my name. We haven't been going to school together very long. Only since the second grade. _She sighed. "Yea different year same story. And don't let me forget unrequited love since the third grade." She mumbled to herself.

_The end of fifth hour can't come soon enough_, Kagura thought as she looked at the rest of the students in her homeroom.

_I'm embarrassed to say that I actually have to graduate with these people._

"Kagura Windleton please come up and get your schedule," Mr. Myoga said. After she got it, she sat back down looking at her schedule she said, "English 4, Advanced Math, Physics, hey wait a minute. When did I sign up for debate class? Oh well doesn't matter any way." She went back to thinking how stupid her classmates were until the door opened and Sesshomaru Adams walked in.

"Mr. Adams you're late," Mr. Myoga said. When Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him as he walked into the room he said, "Here's your schedule and take a seat." When the teacher said that, some of the girls in the class called for him to go sit with by them. He ignored them and sat in an empty desk next to Kagura.

_It's pitiful how girls throw themselves over him. It's been that way since freshman year. Even if he is cute I could never throw myself at him like the rest of the school does for him and his friends. I'm so glad Kagome and Sango don't act like that, even though Kagome hates someone she barely knows and Ayame has been obsessed with-_

Her train of thought was broken because her cell phone started to vibrate. She looked at her phone and it was a text message.

hey Kagura I can't pick Kanna up from school 2day so ur gonna have 2.

It was from her older brother Naraku. She sighed. "He probably had to work late again tonight," she said to herself. _Oh, well,_ she thought. _I need to spend more time with her anyway._

_I hope that he's home in time so I can go to work-_

"Hey Sesshomaru why don't you come sit over here by me and my friends," Yuka Williams said to him. "I know it must be hard to have to sit by this freak," she said pointing to Kagura.

Kagura rolled her eyes. _What some girls won't do for attention._

To say that Yuka and Kagura did not like each other was putting it lightly. Kagura didn't know why Yuka didn't like her so much, but she knew why she didn't like Yuka. She was one of the main people spreading the rumors about her and her little sister. Then she realized that Sesshomaru was looking at her. She tired not to fidget, but she was losing. She turned away from them and stared out the window watching the trees sway in the wind.

"You should hear the ru-"

"I don't care what people say, Yuka. I've never been one for gossip and if you know me as well as you say you do you should know that."

Kagura smirked. _The Ice Prince isn't as shallow as I thought. But that doesn't mean that he isn't at all_.

Then she heard him say "I don't want to sit with you or your friends. Your shallowness sickens me. Now go away," he told Yuka. Kagura, still facing the window, heard her humph and walk away.

She turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her again. This time she couldn't take it. "What," she said.

"I was wondering," he said "which rumors are true and which ones aren't."

_He is just as shallow as I thought. Can't say I'm really surprised._

"Believe whatever ones you want. I have better things to do than worry about what people I don't like say about me," she said as she got ready to leave for her first period class when she heard the bell ring.

"That isn't like most girls," he told her.

"Well," she said getting up. "I'm nothing like most girls. That's something you should learn."

She got up and started walking away.

"You never know, I just might," he said in a low voice that only she heard.

She kept on walking out of the room showing no expression on her face but her mind was racing. _He would want to learn? The Ice Prince of Temple Jewel High wants to learn something about the school's freak?_

"He must have been just saying that," she thought aloud. _Or if not the world must be ending._

Kagome sat down in her first period class. Class was about to start when Inuyasha Adams walked in. She didn't know why but something about him always aggravated her. They never spoke, but anytime she would hear his voice she would get annoyed.

"O.K. class quiet down. I'm Ms. Kaede and this year in English III we'll be learning about…" As she was talking about what the year was going to be about Kagome tuned her out.

_I need to find a job this year. Maybe Kagura has an opening at-_

She was brought out from her thinking by a "Psst."

She looked over and it was Inuyasha trying to get her attention. With a quick look to make sure the teacher wasn't looking she said, "What?"

Inuyasha said to her "Isn't your name Kaiami?"

Getting more annoyed by the second she said, "No. It's Kagome. Is there something you want?"

"Whatever wench," he said. "Give me some paper."

Now she was more than annoyed, she was angry. He called her the wrong name, called her a wench, and THEN not ask, but tell, her to give him some paper.

Trying to stay calm she said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Do you know who I-"

He was cut off by Ms. Kaede. "Inuyasha please stop talking or you will get detention."

"But she was talking too," he said pointing at Kagome.

"I don't think so Mr. Adams. You shouldn't try to blame someone else for your own wrong doing." After that she went back to talking.

Kagome had a smirk on her face she was able to hide until the teacher wasn't looking. "Old hag," she heard Inuyasha say. Then he turned to her and said, "I'll get you back for that."

"Don't get mad at me because you got caught and I didn't," she whispered and ignored the evil looks he gave her.

"Now class I'm going to give you a sheet for you to fill out and then your going to pass it around so the class can learn more about you. You may also talk quietly to each other," Ms. Kaede said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_It never fails. At least one class every year the teacher wants to learn more about us._

While she was filling her seat out a group of girls walked up to Inuyasha and started talking to him and giggling like they were on laughing gas.

_Whatever they see in him must be his looks and his popularity. Because it sure isn't his personality._

She listened as he said something that wasn't even funny and all the girls laughed.

_Yep. It's his looks. What all the girls see in him, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga I'll never know. I guess that I could ask Ayame what she sees in Kouga. I guess she'll answer me…after she kills me. _ She gave a little laugh at the thought of that.

The girls with Inuyasha heard it and started whispering to themselves.

_Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who they are talking about. I really wish they would get lives of their own._

"Alright everyone, return to your seats," Ms. Kaede said. All the girls around Inuyasha pouted but still walked to their desks.

"Now," she said "Exchange papers with a person next to you."

Before Kagome even realized it Inuyasha had her paper and was reading it.

Trying not to yell to the entire class she said, "That was rude. Could you please give me back my paper?"

"No," he said. And before she could say anything he said "Your middle name is Abigail huh? I feel sorry for you. Your favorite color is purple. I would have figured you like pink. Hmmm…favorite hobbies. Archery? You, shoot an arrow? I really doubt that one."

She wanted to yell at him but didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher. She took a big breathe and said, "First, I happen to like my middle name. Second, I hate pink. And third, I can shoot an arrow. And I'm very good at it."

"Oh yea," he said. "Prove it."

"If I had a bow and arrow I would shoot you in that big mouth of yours just to shut you up," she said.

"Look at that. The school's very own Carrie has some backbone," he said. "Who knew you could be so mean?"

"If I was Carrie don't you think that you would already be dead? No," she said "I wouldn't kill you. I would pull your tongue and your teeth out your mouth. Maybe that would shut you up. But I doubt it." She pulled his paper off his desk and started reading it.

"And you said Abigail was bad. Malachai? What your mom wants you to be children of the corn leader one day or something?" She started laughing when he snatched that paper from her hand. "Let me guess, you like opera and the ballet? And your favorite sport is tennis?"

"Shut up wench." He said. "Nothing is wrong with my middle name. And _no,_ I don't like opera, ballet, OR tennis."

"My name isn't wench, its Kagome," she said. "But I guess you're too stupid to get something on the first try." Before he could say anything Ms Kaede said that they had to start on something else. She took her paper from off his desk and ignored him again. She looked at her watch and sighed. _Thirty more minutes in this class. It's going to be a long year._

Sango stared off in space barely listening to the teacher talk halfway through second period. _No work today. I guess that I can go grocery shopping like father has been asking me to._

_And then after I can go to the-_

"Excuse me, but I can't believe that I haven't met someone as beautiful as you yet," Miroku Daniels said to Sango drawing her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well I know you. Trust me." She went back to not paying attention to the teacher.

"I don't think so," he said. "I would remember a gorgeous face like yours."

_This guy just doesn't give up. And the girls actually fall for this crap? _"No," she said. "I know so. We've been going to school together since pre-k."

Turning away from him again she started to work on the sheet the teacher passed out.

Sango, getting annoyed by the minute, didn't understand how the biggest womanizer in the school didn't know who she was. Nothing was different about her other than her hair. She had been growing it out since the year before. But she always kept it up in a bun. _If this is what happens when I wear my hair down, then I'll just keep it up._

"You aren't lying are you? Because I know every girl in this school. And I think that it's impossible you such a lovely creature like you to go unnoticed," he said.

Sango was angry now. _Hey_, a little voice in her head said. _I tried._

"No, I went 'unnoticed' because you're only worried about who's popular and who's the easiest to get in bed," she said trying hard not to make her voice rise. "Go look back threw the yearbooks. I've been in school with you since elementary. _And_ I've been in four of your classes. Kindergraden, first, third and fourth. I just haven't been following you and your friends around, like some love sick little girl. And _that's_ why you haven't ever seen 'someone as beautiful as me.'"

He was shocked into silence while she was still fuming. _NEVER SEEN MY FACE BEFORE? We've only been going to school together our whole lives. Knows all the girls in this school my ass. Only the ones who throw it at him and his friends._ She turned back to her paper. But not for long.

"I've offended you," he told her. "Let me make it up to you bye taking you out tonight. And I'm sure that we can jog my memory," he said with a perverted smile.

She sighed. "No. That's o.k. you're not my type."

"Playing hard to get are we? I thought that was out of style with you girls. But I like it when they do."

The pencil Sango was holding snapped in two. "No I am not playing hard to get. I just don't want you. And as shocking as that might be, not everyone in this school wants you and your friends, like I've already told you."

"Just so you know, my name is Sango Michaels." When she saw realization on his face and then him cringing she smirked. "Yeah I thought so. You don't want to ruin your popularity rank now do you? Talking to one of the outcasts in school isn't smiled upon. So just turn around and talk to one to the girls who have been trying to get your attention all period."

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to cringe when you told me your name, it's just-" he tired to say but she cut him off.

"It's not just nothing. You did mean to cringe. It's not like I don't know me and my friends are social pariahs in this school. It just shows how superficial and shallow you are for caring."

She sighed and her voice softened. "You might be cute, but your just another stereotypical popular. It's sad too because you might be a pretty good guy. Somewhere. After some searching. Deep searching."

As she said that the bell rang. Without another word she gathered her things and walked out of the class to leave him staring at her and thanking God that she didn't get mad enough to make a scene in front of the whole class. "There's going to be enough rumors about me and the girls without him adding on to my list," she grumbled as she walked to her third hour.


	2. the bet is made

**Edited chapter two. I didn't realize how bad this thing was written but its better than a lot of other fics I've read and I'm already rewriting one fic so I really don't have the time to do it to this one.**

* * *

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha said for the tenth time since lunch started.

"Who are you talking about Inuyasha," his brother asked him annoyed.

"That little outcast over there," he said pointing to Kagome and her friends. "That little nobody got me in trouble today. And she made fun of my middle name."

"Well it is stupid. But Mother liked it so take it up with her. And she wants me to pick Rin up from school. So you all will have to ride the bus after school," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh like you can talk. When was Zachariah such a good middle name," Inuyasha snapped.

Before they could get into an argument Miroku said, "What happened after she made fun of your name Inuyasha?"

"We just argued for most of the period. But I'm going to get back at her." He started mumbling but his friends heard were "wench" and "archery."

Miroku looked over at Kagome and saw Sango. "That's Sango Michaels. I had a little conversation also in second period today."

"And what did you do Miroku," Kouga asked. "Did you ask her to have your kids?"

"No. I can't believe you would I think I would do such a thing," Miroku said innocently. "I just asked her if she was new because I had never seen someone as beautiful as her before. And she snapped at me and called me shallow."

"Well no wonder she went off on you, you idiot. She's been going to school with us since pre-k," Inuyasha said coming out of his thoughts of revenge.

"That's exactly what she said. But I don't ever remember seeing her or any of the other girls around before," Miroku told him.

"I don't see how, since there has been at least one rumor about one of them every year in this school since I was in 10th grade. But the oldest one with the short hair is Kagura Windleton," Sesshomaru said.

"She moved here five years ago. The one my brother is complaining about is Kagome Hickson. And the redhead is-"

Kouga cut him off. "Ayame Wolfton. She's been here since we've been in second grade and Sesshomaru was in third."

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Aren't they called the Four Whores," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." said Kouga. "People say that they went through a whole frat house in one night. And that Kagura lives with her boyfriend and she has a kid."

"If she lives with her boyfriend and has a kid why would she be sleeping with a whole frat house," Sesshomaru asked.

"So you don't believe that rumors," Miroku asked him.

"I didn't say that. Just some of them aren't believable."

"Well," Inuyasha told them. "I heard that her boyfriend was their pimp."

Then he got an idea. "Hey I know how we can find out if the rumors are true or not."

Miroku liking the way this was going said, "How Inuyasha? Even if the rumors are true about Sango, I don't think that I would mind much."

"Pervert," he said. "But you're right. I want to get back at that wench for earlier. And what better way to do it than making a few of those rumors true?"

"And what if the rumors aren't true Inuyasha," his brother asked him. "Then what? We just used four girls just for your revenge."

Inuyasha gave a short laugh. "And when have you ever cared about who you hurt Sesshomaru? Or you Kouga? Even if the rumors _aren't _true, Ayame has been glancing at you the whole time. So I don't think that she would mind much if you use her."

After trying to talk his brother and friends into his plan for fifteen minutes, decided to up the stakes. "Let's make it a bet. Whoever gets one of the girls in the sack first gets one hundred dollars from each of us."

"And who gets which girl," Miroku asked.

"You obviously want Sango, of course I'll get Kagome, that Ayame girl is still making gaa-gaa eyes at Kouga, so he'll get her, and Sesshomaru can have the other one."

"We still haven't agreed to your plan, little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah," Kouga said. "Won't they find it weird that we all are showing them attention at the same time?"

"Not if we act like we want to be their friends," Miroku said. "Just be friendly and sorry for whatever they think we should be sorry for. Then after we've been their 'friends' for awhile, we can sleep with them."

"And how does this benefit me," Sesshomaru asked, bored.

"Weren't you complaining a few days ago about being tired of the same old girls? Well you haven't had her yet have you? And what else do you have to do? You too Kouga."

"And you have an advantage because of Ayame liking you," Miroku said. After talking about it a little while longer, they finally convinced Sesshomaru and Kouga into it.

"Alright, so when do we start." Miroku said excited.

"Why not right now? Let's just go over there and cozy up to them," Inuyasha said.

"God forgive us," said Kouga getting up and the rest of his friends followed.

"I better get something good out of this," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself

"So how has everyone's first day of school been going so far," Ayame asked her friends glancing away from Kouga for the tenth time that whole lunch period. When any of them didn't say anything she said, "O.k. What's wrong? You guys are never quiet at the same time."

Kagura gave a short laugh. "Nothing is wrong Ayame. My day has been fine…I guess. Only one thing out of the ordinary happened today."

"What's that," Kagome asked her.

"Well Sesshomaru Adams spoke to me today."

Ayame looked at her like she had just grown two more heads. "Why? Was he picking on you? He's never spoken to you before so why would he do it now?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "He was asking me which rumors were true and which ones weren't," she told them what happened but left out what he said at the end.

Now Kagome rolled her eyes. "Figures he's just like his obnoxious brother. We argued all threw half of first period." Now it was her turn for her friends to look at her strange. "Kagome, you argued with _Inuyasha Adams_? You barely talk to anyone but us in this school, and you pick _him_ to argue with?"

"Well it was his fault," she grumbled. "He started it."

"Did anything happen with you Ayame?" Kagura asked her.

She sighed. "Same old, same old. Kouga's in my homeroom. He bumped into me."

"And what," Kagura said. "When he looked into your eyes to say sorry you confessed your undying love for him?"

Kagome and Kagura started laughing to this but stopped when Ayame gave them a glare.

"No actually I didn't. He said sorry. But he didn't even look at me. I don't even think he really noticed who he walked into."

"Hopeless lovesick Ayame. Whatever will we do with you," Kagome said then ducked when a French fry came flying at her head.

"What about you Sango? Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you," Ayame said to her.

They all looked at her. She had been quiet all the whole time just playing with her food. _Should I tell them? _She sighed. _I might as well. They have a way of finding these things out anyway._

"In second hour Miroku spoke to me."

"Let me guess," Kagura said. "He wanted to know if you wanted to go out with him and one day have his child."

So far all the girls in school had been asked out by Miroku. Except for them.

"Kind of," Sango said. "First he said that he had never seen someone as beautiful as me in the school before." She turned a little red when she said that. "And when he didn't believe me when I said we've been going to school together out whole lives…things got ugly."

All her friends knew her temper. "What did you say to him, Sango? You just said something right? You didn't hit him or anything," Ayame asked worriedly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Like we don't have enough at this school to worry about. If I hit him then it would be around school that…" she thought for awhile. "That I was pregnant and told him it was his. He didn't believe me so I hit him. And then the fifty million other rumors would start flying. But I told him…" She told her friends the conversation she had with Miroku.

"Well we all knew that they are self-centered jerks," Kagome said. "So it doesn't really matter. But Sango who do you think the baby would be for?" she asked laughing.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "They just might say her father," she said dryly.

The year before Yuka put a rumor around school the Kanna was Kagura's child, and not her sister. She never found why the girl would start a rumor like that about her but she just shrugged it off.

"Hey you never know. You _did_ come here when she was a baby," Kagome said, and Kagura glared at her.

"We all know that is just as impossible as the rest of you being pregnant because we're all virgins," she said. "And speaking of kids, I have to pick Kanna up after school today. So Ayame you want to ride with me when I pick her up?"

"No, can't. I have to go home right after school today. So I'll just ride the bus." Remembering something, she said, "Oh! Before lunch is over, let me see your schedules. We might have some classes together." Her friends handed her their schedules and she looked them over.

"Well we all have fifth hour together. Debate class."

"Uhh…you guys. I'm really happy about the class and all," Sango said. "But could you answer something for me?"

"What," her friends asked.

"Don't look but why are boys we just spent ten minutes talking about coming towards us?"

"What," Ayame almost screamed. "All _four_ of them? Kouga too?" When Sango nodded she said, "How do you know? You're looking at us. Is my hair alright?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Because Ayame, like most people in the world I can see from the corner of my eye. And yes, your hair is fine," She said like she was talking to a little child.

"How do you know that they are coming over here?" Kagura asked her. As nervous as Ayame but not letting it show.

"Look around Kagura." Kagome said. "Who else sits all the way over here but us?" She wasn't nervous like her two friends. She was annoyed that she would have to breathe the same air as Inuyasha.

"Why don't we just leave?" Ayame said. Her friends could tell that she was very nervous.

"No." Kagura said. "We were here first and they probably just want to tease us or," she looked at Sango. "Hit on us."

She was saved from a comment by her friend because the boys they were just talking about walked up to the table. The girls, except for Ayame, who suddenly had to look for something in her bag, looked at the boys who didn't say anything.

"Well," Kagura said. "Is there something that you want?"

"Why yes," Miroku said. "There is. Would the four of you mind if we sat with you?"

The girls, except Ayame who had started writing something in a notebook, looked at the four boys.

Kagome was the first one to speak. "Why?" She asked and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sure the other girls in this school would love to spend time with you. But you annoy us, so we'll pass."

_Who does she think she is talking to me like that?_ Inuyasha was livid. Just as he was about to say something, he remembered the plan that he just got his brother and friends to agree to. _I'll play nice for now. But once I get her in the hay and leave her afterward she'll get what's coming to her._

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier Kagome. I was just having a bad morning. If you let me I'll make it up to you."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. _He's up to something._ _I just don't know what it is yet._ "And why should I believe you," she asked. "How do I know that this isn't just joke you and your friends are pulling?"

Inuyasha started to get nervous. _What do I do now?_

"It's not a joke Kagome," Miroku said, saving him. "Because I would also like to apologize to Sango for what happened earlier. And Sesshomaru to Kagura for even thinking for a second that those rumors were true." Turning to him he said. "Isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

_I'll kill Inuyasha if I don't get something out of this. _Turning to Kagura Sesshomaru said, "Yes. I didn't mean to offend you. And also like my brother I would like to get to know you better."

Miroku, sitting down next to Sango, said, "So would I. It was very shallow of me to think you were new when we've been going to school all these years. I would like to make it up to you."

Looking at Ayame, Kouga thought, _this chick doesn't talk at all. She's been writing or drawing or whatever in that notebook since we've been over here. It figures Inuyasha would give me the freak of the group._ "Ayame," he said sitting down next to her. "When I knocked into today I realized that I've never spoken to you since we've been in school. I'd like to be friends with you to show you and all your friends that we aren't as shallow as we look."

_Calm down._ _Like Kagome said, it could be some joke…but what if it isn't? What if he really wants to be friends? I've been crazy about him since the third grade. It won't hurt being his friend. _

Without looking at her friends she said, "Sure Kouga." Fighting the butterflies in her stomach. "We can be friends."

_I'm in._ _Inuyasha was right. This _is_ going to be easy._

Pushing Sesshomaru down next to Kagura and sitting down next to Kagome, Inuyasha looked to her and catching her scowling at Ayame. _If Ayame wants to be friends with Kouga, then her friends are going to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. Like taking candy from a baby. _

"See, Kagome. If Ayame can believe Kouga then why can't the rest of you believe us," he said in a fake innocent voice.

"Yes," Miroku chimed in. "We just want to be your friends and prove to you that we aren't shallow and self centered.

"They are right," Sesshomaru said to Kagura in his usual emotionless voice. "You're a senior so making one more friend won't kill you."

_You never know it just might. _Kagura thought. _I don't trust them. And Ayame is too crazy in love with Kouga to see threw it. _"So," she said slowly. "The rumors that have been around about us don't matter to any of you?"

"No of course they don't," Miroku said. "Why would we believe false accusations about the four of you? You've never done anything that would prove them true."

_That doesn't mean that people won't say them…He smells good. _Sango thought. _Stop that. Just because he smells good doesn't mean anything. He could still be up to something._ "And why should we believe any of this. It could be some cruel joke that you all are planning."

"We might be shallow but we aren't cruel and heartless," Inuyasha said. Then he turned to Kagome. "Alright, fine. What do you want us to do to prove that we can be trusted? We really want to be your friends. So just let us."

_I still say they're up to something. _Kagome thought. _But I don't want Ayame to get hurt. She's not exactly logical when it comes to Kouga._

She looked at her friends. "Should we give them the benefit of a doubt," she said. Her friends looked at her. Ayame nodded her head yes, Kagura's eyes said "we're digging our own graves," and Sango after thinking for awhile said, "Why not? I always thought that I needed more friends."

Just then the bell rang. They all got up. "So it's settled then. We're going to be friends," Kouga said. "Would you ladies mind if we walked you to your class?"

"We don't," Sango said. "But those girls might. They've been staring ever since you guys sat down." The girls got their things and walked ahead of them. "

Easier than I thought," Inuyasha said low enough for only his brother and friends to hear him. "Remember, the one who gets in their pants first gets three hundred dollars." Then they trailed after the girls.


	3. 5th hour and the parking lot

**i just put the 2nd on up so i guess on with the chapter**

* * *

"You know that we just signed out own death certificates don't you?" Kagura asked her friends before fifth hour started. "It's obvious that they're up to something." "Come on Kagura." Ayame said. "It seems like they really want to be friends with us."

"Said the girl before she got her heart broken." Sango said to her. Seeing her face fall she said "I'm sorry Ayame. But you have to admit that it is strange that all of a sudden after _years_ of them not speaking to us they want to be our friends." "She has a point, Ayame. Let's give them the benefit of the doubt for now but don't let our guard down. " Kagome said.

"O.k. fine with me. But you never know they could be decent guys." Ayame said.

Kagura gave her a look then said, "When hell freezes over." Kagura told her. "You should trust people more." Ayame said. "I do," Kagura answered. "You three and my brother. That's all I need." "Well my vote is still- " Sango started to say but she saw something behind Kagura and Kagome and she rolled her eyes. "Shit. "

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked her friend while Ayame and Kagura looked at the door. "As if one class wasn't enough." Kagura mumbled under her breathe. Ayame started rubbing her palms on her jeans and looking at the floor. Finally turning around Kagome saw what her friends did. The four boys that they were just talking about all walked into the class as the bell rang.

Kagome put her head down on the table that her and her friends sat at. _God must hate me. ANOTHER class with Mr. Arrogant? And not just him but ALL of them. _"God must hate us." She said out loud. "Why would God hate someone as beautiful as the four of you?" Miroku asked her as he and his friends walked up to the table where the girls sat.

"Nothing." Sango said. "Just the classes that we have." "What a coincidence that all of us have a class together." Miroku said to her. Sitting on the edge of the table where Sango sat. "Yea. A coincidence." Kagura muttered. _Or a cruel act from above._ She thought.

"Class settle down. You four find a table to sit at." The teacher, Mr. Totosai told the boys. "I'm Mr. Totosai and this year I'll be your teacher for…"his voice drifted off and he tried to think of something. "Debate, Mr. Totosai." Someone said. "Yes that's it. Now I'm going to call role and tell you what the class is about."

"Why is he even still a teacher?" Sango asked. "He can barely even remember his own name half the time." "I don't know but this should be a fun class." Ayame said. "For some maybe but not you Ayame." Kagura said. "Why not?" Ayame asked her. "Well…" Kagome said. "You don't really have an argumentative bone in your body Aya. You usually agree with everybody."

"You guys act like I don't stand up for myself. I don't always agree. Like when…" She stopped talking trying to think when the last time she didn't agree with her friends was. "Just face it Aya, you're just too nice. Now Kagura and Sango on the other hand…they aren't too nice." "Hey!" Both of them said to her.

At the table next to them the boys sat talking to each other forgotten by the girls. "I wonder what they are talking about." Miroku said. "I don't know but I bet it's not us." Kouga said. "You never know Kouga." Inuyasha told him. "Ayame might be planning your wedding already." Miroku laughed but Kouga just scowled at him. "Laugh now but you'll be paying me a hundred dollars in a few days."

Sesshomaru smirked. "How do you figure that it'll be a few days?" "Well," Kouga said. "I have the advantage over the three of you. Like mutt boy over there said, Ayame worships the ground I walk on. And if the rumors are true she's the easiest of the four." "Yea if you say so Kouga." Inuyasha said. "But we all could be nailing them tonight. We just have to get all four of them alone."

"I have that covered already, little brother." Sesshomaru told him. "Kagura and I get out of school after this. So I have more time with her alone than the three you do. So have fun." "I wouldn't laugh so soon it I were you Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "You by far have the hardest girl. She's the Ice Queen."

"I doubt it will be that hard. All girls are the same really. Only good for one thing and not much for anything else." He said. "Yea, sure." Inuyasha said. "But if you come back missing your tree and two apples, don't say we didn't warn you." They didn't talk much more because the teacher tried to explain what the class was about, but kept forgetting what he was saying.

When the bell rang for the end of the period, the students hadn't learned much about the class. Sesshomaru saw Kagura get her stuff and say bye to her friends. "I would say good luck, but I want to win so I'm not." Kouga said. Smirking, Sesshomaru left to catch up with Kagura.

He caught her closing her locker door. "Kagura, may I walk you to your car?" He asked her. She looked skeptically at him. She didn't speak for awhile. When she finally did she said, "How do you know that I get out after fifth period?" "Well," he said. "It's not all that hard to see a person's schedule when they aren't looking." "That's just being nosy and I would appreciate it if you weren't." She said walking away from him towards the front doors.

Who does she think she is? Walking away from me when I didn't tell her to. Inuyasha is going to owe me big for this. Catching up with her he said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, but I would really like to walk you to your car." _To bad I just can't throw you in the back seat and get this over with._ Kagura stopped at the doors and looked at him and he felt like she could read his thoughts. "Look, I don't trust you, I don't trust your friends, and I think, no, I KNOW that you and your friends are up to something. I don't know what it is but if your friends hurt mine I swear-." 

"You don't know my brother, his friends, or me. So you can't _know_, as you put it, anything. And your friends are big girls I'm sure they can handle themselves. And it won't kill you to trust someone." He said. "Now I see why you only have three friends. But I don't see how."

She glared at him. "I only have three friends because of people like you and your groupies like to make rumors about others. I know a lot more about you than you think I do. And no it _won't _kill me to trust people, but I would rather sell my soul to the devil than trust or befriend any one of your groupies. And speaking of, there's a group of them right over there. I'm sure that they would love for you to walk them to their cars." She walked out of the doors.

She better be the best sex I'll ever have. He thought as he caught up with her again. This time she didn't notice him until he took her books out of her hand. "It's the first day of school. Why do you have books to bring home?" He said while he pulled the books out of her reach when she grabbed for them. "It's none of your business. Now give me my books." 

"When we get to your car. And only if you say please." He told her. "And you have to tell me something about yourself." _Something I can use to get in your pants._ She sighed. "Fine. But I'm on the other side of the parking lot." She started walking but didn't say anything. "Well," he said. "Are you going to tell me anything?" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm 16 turning 17. I was born early in the school that's why I'm so young. I'm a senior in high school. Is that enough information for you?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. "That's not anything that I couldn't have already known or couldn't easily find out. Tell me something that other people don't know." He could tell that she was annoyed by now. "Give me something specific that you want to know about me." She snapped at him. "Since you're so eager to answer questions," he said sarcastically. "I'll make this one simple. What are you doing after school today?"

"When school gets out I have to go to the elementary school to pick up my little sister." She said. "It's her first day so we wanted to make sure that she had a good day. There, happy?" "We?" He asked. "Who's we?" She rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of our business but 'we' includes me and my brother, Naraku. He was supposed to pick Kanna up but he can't so I have to."

"How old is your sister?" He asked her. "She's about to turn five. By some act of nature we have the same birthday." _Why am I telling him all of this? _She thought. _He just asked how old she was. Not her birthday._ "Any way, it being her first day of school we wanted to drive her there and pick her up, instead of riding the bus." _Great, now he not only thinks you're a freak, but that you talk too much._ She looked at him waiting for him to say something. When he finally did he said, "Why aren't your parents picking her up?" She looked away hoping he didn't see the flash of pain in her eyes.

"My parents are dead. They died when Kanna was five months old. We didn't have any other family, so me and Naraku decided to move here. So needless to say we're like her parents." _But to everyone else I'm her mom. _She thought. Angry about the rumors she marched up to her car door saying "But I'm lying of course. I'm really her mother and Naraku is my pimp and her father." She said turning around. "And he whores me and-."

She turned around to look right into Sesshomaru's face. It was just an inch away from hers. Her heart started beating faster and she couldn't breathe. Trying to say something before she embarrassed herself she said, "Can I have my books now? You know you shouldn't be this close to me. Your groupies could start to think something" She tried to make her voice normal but it sounded weak and shaky to her own ears.

"I don't care what my groupies think. But I'll give you your books. You just have to do one more thing." By the way he was talking she could tell that he knew he was affecting her with his nearness. Trying to calm down a little she took a deep breathe. "What else do you want to know about me then?" She said. ""It's not anything I want you to say. It's something I want you to do." He said. She wasn't breathless and shaky anymore, she was angry.

"I don't know what rumors you have heard but I don't-." "I don't listen to rumors remember?" he said, sounding annoyed. "Then what do you want?" She asked him. "This." And before she could say anything he kissed her.

She froze from the shock. She didn't notice his hand go around her waist until he pulled her to him. He kissed her harder when she still didn't respond. Finally she pressed against him and kissed him back. She slipped her hands around his neck and opened her mouth when he pressed his tongue against her lips.

She didn't know how long they stood there kissing but she knew that she didn't want him to stop. It didn't matter that she couldn't stand him or that his friends were up to something with hers. The groupies inside the school didn't-.

She pushed him away. "I have to go now." She said shakily, her face turning red from embarrassment. He noticed and said, "Well the Ice Queen is embarrassed she kissed a boy? I wonder why." She glared at him. "Just give me my books so I can go. I have better things to do than to listen to your voice."

He just laughed and handed her her books. "You didn't seem to have a problem with my tongue in your mouth just a few second ago. So I don't see why my voice is a problem." She turned redder from anger and embarrassment. "Don't get too cocky. It won't happen again." She threw her books in the passenger seat and was about to shut the door when Sesshomaru said, "Just to let you know, you aren't the best kisser I've met." He smirked at the anger on her face and closed her car door and started walking away.

She's a better kisser than I thought. I'll have to do that again sometime soon. I wonder what she'll do when she sees me at the elementary school. He smirked again and ignored the fact that he reacted the same way to the kiss, he was just better at hiding it than she was. _This is easier than I thought. She couldn't even breathe before I kissed her. _He also ignored the fact that neither could he._ I guess I'll buy her something. Females always like gifts. _"Hmmm…but what to get her." He murmured to himself. He thought about everything he saw and knew about her. "She had Libra scales on her rearview mirror and she said her birthday was soon. That must mean September." _I'll get something for her brat too. Weather it's hers or not doesn't matter. _

"I'll be three hundred dollars richer by the end of the month." He said to himself laughing as he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

**ok so kagura just got the best kiss n her life. what'll happen next. i'll put the chapter up soon**


	4. talking to the boys

**yea next chapter**

* * *

"She did what?!" Kagome yelled to Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks Kagome. Go to the other side and break that ear drum." "Sorry." Kagome said. "But how do you know that she kissed him?" "Well some girls supposedly saw them kissing in the parking lot after fifth hour if the rumors are true. So I guess he walked her to her car and they kissed."

"But Kagura doesn't even know him and I don't think she really likes him. That doesn't sound like her." Kagome said. "Technically," Sango said. "She's known him for years and who said you have to like someone you kiss. But your right it doesn't sound like her. Maybe it's not true." "What's not true?" Ayame said walking up to them. "That Kagura kissed Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Oh. That. Yea, I heard about that." Ayame said. Kagome and Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "You're not surprised?" Sango asked her.

"No, not really. Have you two ever thought about the fact that maybe _he_ kissed _her_ and not the other way around?" She told them. "Well my bus is going to leave in a few minutes, so see you guys later. She started to walk away and her two friends looked after her. "You think she knows something that we don't?" Kagome asked Sango. "Maybe. Or it could just be Ayame being Ayame. You know she believes in finding your one true love and hopeless romantic stuff like that." Sango said.

"I guess you're right. How did you find out about them kissing anyway?" Kagome asked while they walked out of the school doors. "You know the girl who's been obsessed with Sesshomaru?" "Uhh…that's defining a lot of the female population at the school." Kagome told her. "Well, the crazy one. She went around telling everyone that she was pregnant for him, when she hadn't even slept with him." "Oh, yea. Jacqueline the Jackal. What about her?"

"Well she came running up to me with that camera that she always has in her hand." "Isn't she doing the homecoming video this year?" Kagome asker her. "Yes." Sango said. "But do you want me to finish or not? Anyway she shoved the camera in my face and said 'How does it feel to know that your friend is a boyfriend stealer?' I walked away but she was yelling about kissing her boyfriend in the parking lot and getting her back."

"Well maybe she'll get her chance soon today." Kagome said. "How?" Sango said dumping her books on the floor of the backseat of her car. "Jacqueline has a little brother she picks up from school everyday." Kagome told her, as she notice Sango looking across the parking lot for something. "Well I'm surprised about Kagura but not about you." She told Sango. "But I won't tell the others so don't worry." She said playfully getting in the car.

Sango looked at her friend for a moment then rolled her eyes. _I wondered when she was going to start_. She thought. "There's nothing to be surprised about Kagome. And you know it." "I don't know anything." She said. "But what I did notice was that you kept looking at him in fifth hour when you thought no one was looking." _I thought no one _was_ looking. _"You must have me confused with Ayame. I didn't look at him more than once in that class." She said getting into the car. Laughing, Kagome said, "Sure you didn't. You and Ayame can compare notes on how to be love sick."

"Love sick? Me? Come on Kagome. Yeah, he's cute. I'll give him that much. But I don't know him. So how can I be love sick? Sometimes I think that you're as bad as Ayame." She said starting the car. "And what about you? Seems like you like to argue with Inuyasha a little _too_ much." Kagome snorted. "Please." She said. "There's nothing to like about him. Let's go so I can go home"

She likes him more than she'll admit. Sango thought. _But me, like Miroku? The school's number one player. I don't think so. Even if he is the best smelling boy I've ever met._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame sat down in her usual seat on her bus. _Maybe the girls are right. What if they are up to something? No. Kouga wouldn't do something like that…would he?_ She was so deep into her thoughts she didn't hear the bus doors open for one more person. _But why would they-._ "Can I sit here?" A familiar voice asked her. She looked up and it was the boy that was occupying her thoughts.

"Sure, if you want." She said scooting over so he could sit down. After he sat down he asked her, "Why aren't you with Kagura? Don't you usually ride with her?" _Great. _She thought. _He wants to make conversation. It's bad enough that he's sitting next to me. _"That's just in the morning." She told him. " And Kagome and Sango live in the opposite direction of my house. But why are you riding the bus? I'm sure you could have found some girl to drive you home." _Time to think up a lie._ He thought. "I really didn't want to. And I get to talk to you. So that will make me do anything."

Good. She's blushing, I'm getting somewhere. "What are you doing later?" "N-nothing really." Ayame said trying not to be nervous. _Get a grip girl. _"Going to the park maybe later." He laughed a little. "For what? I haven't been to a park since I was five. Do you have a little brother or sister?" 

"Nope. I'm an only child." She told him. "No, kidding so am I. If you don't have a brother or sister then why or you going?" _I might get some information that I can use. _He thought. "I'm going for the field. I haven't been in awhile, so I decided that I would go today." _This girl is weirder than I thought. _"O.k. so what's at the field?" "Nothing. That's the whole point."

She just laughed at the look on his face. She didn't even notice that her palms weren't sweating or that she wasn't nervous talking to him anymore. "I run. And the field's a big open space. So I run it." _Jackpot. _He thought. _This is something I can use. _"I like to run too. How come you don't go out for track if you like to run so much?"

"No use. The captain of the team picks its' members. And she doesn't really like me or my friends." "Don't you ever get tried of it?" He asked her. "Tried of what?" "Being talked about all the time. Whatever you do fifty rumors go flying about it." She looked at him for a while before she answered. _Maybe Kagura was wrong_. She thought. _If he was shallow he wouldn't care about that._

"Not really." She said when she finally answered him. "People are always talked about. Why worry about it? If you try and do something about it it's going to get worse. I could ask you the same thing." "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her. "Almost every girl in the school wants you. Maybe not that many but still. Anytime you blink at a girl, you have something going on with her. People always know what you're doing, who you're doing it with, and when you're doing it. Doesn't that get tiring?"

"I never thought of it like that. I'm just so used to it I don't even notice it anymore." He told her. "The same with me." She looked up when the bus made a stop. _Wow, I didn't even realize that I was talking to him for that long. _"Well this is my stop." She said getting up. "It was nice talking to you Kouga I'll see you-."

"I'm getting off here too." He told her. "But your house is no where around here." She said. "I like to run remember? So a walk from here won't hurt." They didn't say anything else until they were in front of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow Kouga." She said and walked into her house and closed the door without looking back.

O.k. you can talk to him with out making a fool of yourself. She thought._ He can't be up to something if he was just talking to me like that._ She sighed_. Life was a lot easier when I only had three friends,_ she thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. 

Outside her voice was playing in Kouga's head. _"See you tomorrow Kouga." _"Yea. That's what she thinks." He said to himself. "See you at the park Ayame."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are _you _here?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru when she saw him at the elementary school with a little black haired girl. "Hello to you too Kagura." He said with a smirk. "I see that you're here to get your sister also." Kagura glared at him. "You already knew I was going to be here. But why are you here?" "The same thing that you are. Picking up my sister."

"And you just forgot to mention that in the parking lot?" She asked him. "If you recall we were both occupied with other things." He said to her plainly. Turning red Kagura turned to her sister. "Are you ready to go Kanna?" "Yes." Her sister said simply. "But why is your face red?" "Because-." Kagura was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Because your sister is embarrassed and doesn't want to talk to me." Sesshomaru told her. "Your name is Kanna is it? " Turning to his sister said, "This is my sister-" Before he could finish his sister cut him off.

"Why would she be embarrassed to talk to you Sesshomaru?" His sister asked him. "Is it because she doesn't know you very well? Why don't you talk to her so she can know you?" Rin said this all in a way the all the words blended together. Turning to Kagura and Kanna, Rin said, "Hi. I'm Rin. I'm seven." Looking at Kanna she asked, "How old are you?"

"Five." Was all she said. "You want to go play while they talk. What do people your age talk about Sesshomaru? Inuyasha was talking to someone on the phone last night about some dog." "A dog?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Yea. A dog cause he was talking about a tramp and a b-." "Rin, take Kanna and go play." Her brother said told her before she could say anything else. "O.k." She said simply and took Kanna's hand and led her away.

Trying not to laugh, Kagura said "Your sister sure is talkative." "And yours isn't." He said. "You never answered her question. Why _are_ you so embarrassed to talk to me?" "I'm NOT embarrassed to talk to you. And why didn't you say that you were coming to the elementary school earlier?" "Could it be that you didn't ask? And are you ever going to answer the question?"

"What question?" She asked him. "Why are you embarrassed to talk to me?" "I did. I'm not embarrassed." "I mean answer truthfully." He said. "And how do you figure that's not the truth Sesshomaru? Can you read my mind now?" "I can't read your mind but just bringing up the kiss seems to make you uncomfortable. I don't know why since you have had other kisses. Right?" He said. When shes didn't say anything, he continued, "But what I can do is read body language. And yours was telling me that I was the only kiss you ever had. Isn't that right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you got the idea where you are such a great kisser. But trust me, I've kissed better" _No I haven't. He was my first kiss. And if Naraku knew that he would kill him, as protective he is. _She thought. "O.k. then it doesn't matter if we talk about it does it?" He told her. "No. That's something I would rather forget. Let's make a deal. You and your friends want to be friends with us right? So I'll make an effort to be your friend, _if_ you don't bring up the kiss again. Deal?"

"Fine." He told her. "But you never said anything about not doing it again." Before she could say anything he called for his sister to leave with him. Walking away he left her standing there her mouth open with shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango pushed the grocery basket down the aisle. _How is it possible to need this much stuff for three people? Father-. _"Well, isn't this a coincidence." Miroku said. _Great. Just what I need. _She thought holding back a sigh. "Hi, Miroku." She told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just shopping with my parents. Why are you here?" "Grocery shopping. My father had work today and I didn't. So here I am." _Might as well make my move now._ Miroku thought. "Sango what are you doing this weekend?" He asked her. She looked at him warily. "Nothing that I know of. Why?" _Well there's my answer._ He thought.

"Because I was wondering if you could help me with something." "What is it?" She asked him, distrust still in her eyes. "I need help with my math class. Would you be willing to help me?" _Serves me right for thinking _he_ would actually ask me out. _Sango thought. "I don't know Miroku. I don't think that I would be a good tutor for you. And the school year just started."

"Of course you would. And why not get a head start on things." He told her. "Today in class I saw how fast you finished the work the teacher gave us. Who better to tutor me in math?" _He noticed that? _She thought. _And he's wearing that cologne again. Maybe it won't be so bad-. _She realized what she was thinking and that Miroku was just staring at her waiting for her to answer.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't. My father doesn't like people over when he isn't home." She lied. "And he works all this week." _She's lying_. He thought. _Two can play that game. _"Well then you can come over to my house. And people are going to be there, so you don't have to worry about breaking your father's rules." _No one will be home, but I can easily lie out of that._ He thought.

He saw that she was about to protest and said quickly, "So you don't have to worry about me hitting on you again. Come on. Please?" He said sticking his bottom lip out.

Laughing she said, "O.k. fine. Saturday, your house. At two?" "Sounds good to me." He said. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you at school." Taking her hand he kissed it, and Sango tired to fight the butterflies in her stomach. Looking at his back as he walked away from her she thought, _What did I just do?_


	5. in the field and across town

Finally, I get some free time. Ayame thought as she began stretching. _I have to remember to call Kagura later. I wonder who kissed who. Did she kiss Sesshomaru, or did he kiss her? But the girls were right. It is odd that they all want to be our friends all of a sudden. _

"Maybe they are up to something."She said out loud. "I'm guessing by they you mean me and my friends. And I thought you said that you were going to trust us." A voice said from behind her. She turned around so fast she fell on her butt. _Oh my God. What is he doing here?_ She thought.

"Oh, hi Kouga. I didn't hear you." She said shakily staring up at him. Walking up to her he held out his hand. _She was thinking about me. Well, about us. That has to be good. _He thought. "Yea, I could tell." He told her, helping her off the ground. "But why would we be up to something? I thought we said we just wanted to be your friends."

"Yea I know that you did. But, its still suspicious that _all_ of you wanted to be our friends at the same time." _Oh great. What do I do now? _He thought. Pretending to be hurt, he said, "Well, excuse us for wanting to be your friends. If I would have known that you and your friends would have been so distrustful then I wouldn't have even bothered."

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Kouga. It's not that we don't trust you and your friends. Well, Kagura doesn't, but we just have to be careful about who we trust." _Good, I got her feeling guilty. _"Whatever, don't worry about it. If we didn't want to be your friends, then we wouldn't. so just try to trust us more, o.k?" "Sure. But why are you here? I didn't think that anyone came to this field anymore." She said to him.

"I don't think that anyone does. But you said that you'd be here so I just decided to come. Is that alright?" He asked her. "Yeah, sure. You said that you like to run to right? So why not?" She said nervously. _I was fine talking to him on the bus. So why am I so nervous now? _She thought. _Maybe it's the fact that your alone with him. But its shouldn't matter. He can have just about any girl in the school that he wants. So why would he pick me?_

Trying to fill in the silence, Kouga said, "So how far do you usually run?" "Just to the other end and back a few times. But I haven't been running in awhile, so I might do more today." Kouga gave her a weird look. "What?," she asked. "Is there something on my face?" "No, but this field is pretty big. And you want to run it a few times? I don't know many guys who can do that, let alone girls."

"I've been running before I could walk." She told him. "And that came out exactly like it sounded. Running is something that comes easily to me. I can out run everyone I know." Kouga laughed at that. _She can't out run me_. He thought. _I have the perfect idea. _"O.k. then, lets have a race. First one to the end of the field and back wins." He said to her. "Fine." She said. _He doesn't know what he's getting into. _She thought. "But what's the prize?" He pretended to think about it. Finally, he said, "The loser has to do one thing for the winner. Know matter what it is." "Deal." She said. _I wonder what I'll make him do. _

I have the perfect thing for her to do. He thought. After they lined up, he said, "On your mark. Get set. Go!" _I'll go slow just to make her feel- _His train of thought was cut off by her flying pass him. _Well, damn, she's competition after all. _Running at his full speed, he caught up and passed her. _He's good. _She thought, as she reached the end of the field and turned around. _I just might lose._

The race ended with Kouga winning, but Ayame was just a footstep behind. "Your good." She told him as she caught her breathe. "Just as good as me. I didn't think you would be that fast." "You too. I thought you were going to be slow. But you were almost as fast as me." "Even faster, if I had running shorts on. But you won fair and square. So what do you want me to do?"

Let me get you in bed so I can win my money before anyone else does. He thought, but said, "Hmmm…I don't know yet. I'll get back to you when I think of something. But why do you like running?" "I never really thought about it." She told him. "It's just something that I love to do. Just running makes me feel…I cant explain it. It's like-" "Like you can do anything in the world." He finished. "Yeah, exactly. No one else has ever understood that. To them it's just running." 

"I know what you mean. Everyone in my p.e. class hates it when we have to run. I always win." Sitting down on the grass Ayame looked at him. _I didn't know that anybody felt the same way that I did about running. What are the odds that he would? _"Thanks for coming out here. It does getting boring sometimes racing myself. You didn't have to change your plans or anything did you?"

Sitting down next to her, he said, "Nope. Not today. Dog Boy and the others all had something else to do. And I don't keep a job during the school year. You didn't have any plans?" _Of course she didn't, or she wouldn't be here._ He thought dumbly. "Not today. I'm off from work and don't have anything to do at home. Well, I did plan on watching a movie but it can wait." _Like he really cares Ayame. _She thought to herself. _He just asked if I had any other plans. Not what I was doing today._

"What movie were you going to watch?" He asked her. _Maybe I can use something to get her in the sack. _"A Walk to Remember. It's my favorite movie. It's a chick flick. You probably don't know it." "I've heard of it. My mom is crazy about Nicholas Sparks. So when the movie of one of his books came out she had to see it. And it didn't help that she had to buy it too. He said rolling his eyes. Laughing, she told him, "Well I'm sorry that you had to sit threw a movie that bored you to tears. But I love it."

"Let me guess, you're a romantic?" He said. _When did he get this close to me? _She thought. Trying to stay calm, she said "Yeah, a hopeless one. I'm all about finding your true love and living happily ever after." Laughing at herself, she turned to face him and sucked in a breathe when she saw that his face was just a few inches away from hers.

She wants romance? Well, that's what she's going to get. He thought. Ayame," He said in a soft whisper. Then he kissed her. _What am I going to do? _Ayame thought. _I've thought about kissing him thousands of times. But I never really expected to. I guess there's only one thing I can do. _She kissed him back. Kouga knew the moment that she gave in. _I got her right where I want her. Now the only thing I need to do is…_ His thoughts trailed off as he got into the kiss. 

Ayame didn't know when it happened but her hands were around his neck, and he was pulling her tighter against him. His hands started trailing up her stomach when his cell phone rang. _What just happened? Why am I doing this?_ Ayame thought as she jumped away from Kouga. She was breathing like she had been running for miles.

Answering his phone, Kouga said, "What?" "Kouga where are you?" It was Inuyasha. "What do you want mutt face?" "Bite me wolf boy. Like I said before where are you, and why do you sound out of breathe?" He saw Ayame fixing her hair and her clothes out the corner of his eye. "None of your business." He told Inuyasha. "Well," Came Inuyasha's smug voice on the other end. "Just to let you know I'm eating dinner with Kagome. Seems like I'm in the lead."

Kouga hung up the phone while Inuyasha was laughing in his ear. _Why didn't I just tell him that I was with Ayame? That would have put that mutt in his place._ He thought. Turning to Ayame he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Why do you call him dog or mutt face?" He just stared at her. _My hands were halfway up he shirt and all she can think about is me and Inuyasha's name calling? _He thought.

Answering her he said, "When we were younger we would compete over everything. His favorite animal is a dog. Mine is a wolf. Whenever one of us would win, we would rub it in each other's faces. And we just started calling each other stupid mutt or dumb wolf. It's just kind of followed us threw the years." Taking a deep breathe he said "Ayame about what just happened-."

Ayame cut him off. "Wow. It's that late? Well I have to go now Kouga. See you later." She said the last part already running in the direction of her house. _At least I know she wants me. _He thought. _It should be a piece of cake getting her to sleep with me. _He didn't realize that he was still breathing hard from the kiss the had ended five minutes before.

Ayame didn't stop running until she reached her house. Trying to slow her breathing again she thought, _How am I going to face him now? I was practically all over him. Now he's going to think that I'm just like every other girl at school. Who am I kidding? I _am_ like every other girl at school when it comes to him. _Sitting down on her steps she muttered to herself, "Things were easy when they never spoke to us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, as she sat down at the table. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just on the phone with Kouga and he said something funny." _That was close. _He thought._ If she would have heard what I said I wouldn't be able to lie out of that one. _"Oh." Kagome said. "You still never told me what made you want to come here and eat. This isn't exactly your side of town. _That's a strange coincidence that we both are at the same Burger King._ She thought.

"Not really. I come to this side of town all the time. They have better stores than my side. The rich preppy look at the stores on my side have never been my style. And I was hunger, so why not come here. _Well that shows me for actually thinking that he came just to see me. _She thought. _He just wanted some food._

"Well, did you find anything?" She asked him. "No, not this time. But I'm not to worried about it. And I get to eat with you so I can't say that it was a total loss." Kagome started to blush and he noticed it. _Good. I can butter her up with comments then it should be a piece of cake. _"How are you liking your classes this year?" He asked her.

"They're o.k. I'm looking forward to home ec. And it's even better that we don't have to work in groups." "Why is that better?" He asked. "Well, you know me and my friend's reputations. And no one would be excited to be in a group with me with my reputation, and I would most likely get stuck doing all the boring work."

"Your reps. can't be that bad."

"They aren't. I know that you've heard them. And everyone believes them. Even people we don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't bother us anymore. Besides I'm glad that I'll get to cook the way I want to." Inuyasha perked up at that. "You can cook?" "Of course I can. I cook for my family all the time."

"Well that's good then because I love to eat. How about cooking me something one day so I can see if you really can cook." Collecting their trash, they got up to throw it away. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha. You name it, I can cook it _and_ your going to like it." Stopping at the entrance of the restaurant, Kagome turned to him and said, "Well I guess that I'll see you tomorrow."

I can't let her go yet. Inuyasha thought. But it had nothing to do with the bet. "I can give you a ride home. I'm sure you're tired." _Me, ride in a car with him? No way in the world. _She was about to protest when he said, "It's no problem for me to give you a ride. Think of it as me paying you back for the food your going to cook." 

"I thought that your brother had the car." She told him. "That's _his_ car. It's a waste of gas to take both cars. So we ride together for school. But I have my own. It won't bother me at all to take you home. So let's just go." He said. _This is a big mistake. _She thought. _It'll be all over school somehow by tomorrow, but…oh well." _

"If your sure that it's now problem…" She told him. "None at all. Come on-" He was cut off by a voice behind him. "I had forgotten that you come to this side of town, Inuyasha. Did you find any clothes?" The familiar voice said. "Hi Kikyo." Inuyasha said sullenly. "No I didn't find any clothes. Why are you on this side on town?" "Just to do some shopping of my own. And who is this with you?"

She knows good and well who I am. Kagome thought. Nicely, she said, "I'm Kagome." "Hello. I'm Kikyo. But I'm sure you know that. And I'm sure that you know who my friends too. What a coincidence that we're all here." "We were just leaving." Inuyasha said to Kikyo and her friends. "To go where? Can't you stay awhile to talk?" 

"No. I'll see you later." Inuyasha said. And before Kagome could say anything, he had lead her to his car, put her in, and was starting the car. They drove off and were both silent for some minutes. Finally, Kagome said, "I guess that after the break-up there was hard feelings." Inuyasha looked over at her. "You could say that. We had a real bad break up. We try to be civil to each other, but it doesn't always work. And how did you know that we dated?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was obvious that something had happened between the two of you, the way you tensed up back there. And who _didn't _know that the two of you dated? I might be an outcast, but I not deaf or blind." "Well it doesn't matter anyway. Its all old news." Changing the subject, he said, "Where do you live anyway, and I still never said what I wanted you to cook for me."

He cares more than he's admitting. She thought. _I wonder if he still has feelings for her- _Catching herself she stopped that train of thought. _It's not my business either way._ After giving him the directions to her house, they started talking about the foods that she could make. Before she knew it, he was parked outside her house. 

Turning to him, she said, "Thanks for the ride Inuyasha. You can be pretty decent when you want to be. And I'm sorry that the day had to get ruined by Kikyo." Before he could reply, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car without looking back. He just stared at her until she was inside the house.

Where did that come from? He thought. _Damn. I didn't think about that bet once after I called Kouga. If I want to win this bet I'm going to have to do something._ He sighed as he pulled out of Kagome's driveway. 

When Kagome got into her house, she sagged against the wall. _Where did that come from? _She thought. _Why did I kiss him? What am I going to say to him tomorrow?_ She sighed. Life was less complicated when I only had female friends.

* * *

**ok so now its getting to the good part. well to me ne way so i'll update n a lil bit **

**kiala jaray**


	6. studying with miroku

**i would just like to say thank u ****wolfcries 4 my 1st (and only) review. i decided that i was going 2 let her ask me ne question she wanted about the fic and i was gonna answer it. c it pays 2 review sumtimes. but im just doing it 4 her. so dont try 2 review now. and i can tell by my stats that plenty of ppl r reading this. i sound like im trying 2 fish 4 reviews huh? **

**ne way i realized that i didnt name my chapters and i think that its boring when they arent named. so i went back and named them. this story isnt gonna have ne more than 12 chapters so its least halfway done. on with the story.**

* * *

"It's been four days, and they _still_ don't have anything better to talk about?" Sango asked her friends at lunch on Friday. "Obviously not." Kagura told her. "But we knew that was going to happen." Sighing, Ayame said, "What's the big deal? So Kagome ate with Inuyasha and he drove her home. So Sango was talking to Miroku in the grocery store. So Kagura kissed-" Kagura cut her of. "_He _kissed _me_. I told you that already."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome said, "Big deal. You kissed him back right?" When Kagura didn't say anything she continued, "We know that nothing is going on. Well, except Kagura anyway. So let's just ignore it and go on with out lives."

Doesn't mean that we have to like them. Sango thought. _I wonder what they would say if they knew I was going to Miroku's house tomorrow. _"Well none of them are worried about the rumors, so why should we? If we just ignore them they're going to go away eventually, right?" She said to her friends. 

"Speaking of, where _are_ they?" Kagome said. "Can't say that I really care." Kagura replied. "Mr. Arrogant can stay where he's at." _Sure. If you don't care then why did you kiss him?_ Sango thought again. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Ayame asked them. Trying not to sound nervous, Sango said, "Not much. Just going to do some work around the house before I have to go to my job"

Which isn't technically a lie. She told herself. _I have work to do_. _Just not at _my_ house. _Changing the subject, she said, "Kagura are you going to homecoming this year?" Kagura gave her friend a look. "Why in the world would I do that?" "Because it's your last year?" Kagome said. "Why would I waste money to be around people I don't like, when I have to do it too much already?" 

"Well, if you go, we go. So you'll have people around you that you like. And you never know, Sesshomaru might ask you to dance." Ayame said and started laughing when Kagura gave her the finger. "Me having feelings for Sesshomaru, has the same chance of you confessing your love to Kouga, Ayame."

Turning red, Ayame told her friend, "Who said I ever loved him?"

Her friends all looked at her then burst out laughing. Turning redder, Ayame said, "I don't. And stop laughing, it's not funny."

"What's not funny? And what didn't you do Ayame?" Kouga asked as he and his friends sat down at the table." "Nothing." Ayame said before her friends could answer. "Girl problems."

"Yeah." Sango said. "Horrible stuff that males should never know about." Looking over at Miroku, who sat down next to her, she thought, _He's wearing that cologne again. _"Stop it." she muttered to herself. "Did you say something Sango?" Miroku asked her. "Huh? Oh, no. Just thinking out loud."

"Thank God it's Friday. It's only been a week, and I'm already tired of school." Inuyasha said, sitting on the top of the table next to Kagome. "Well we still have almost ten more months, so get used to it. Where have you guys been?" "Oh. Did you miss us?" Kouga asked Kagome. The girls turned slightly red, except for Kagura. She had a look of disgust on her face.

"To answer your question, Kagome, we were at a Homecoming meeting." Sesshomaru told her, speaking for the first time. "I thought that was for committee members." Ayame said. "So did we. But we were stopped in the hall and _begged _to come." "And asked to the dance by almost all the girls there." Miroku said happily.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura thought, _I wonder how much pleasure Mr. Arrogant got in turning those girls down. I wonder who he's taking. _"Kagura? Kagura?" Kagura snapped out of her thinking by Sango's voice. "Yeah?" She asked. _Those thoughts can stay there. _"Kouga asked if you were going to Homecoming."

Rolling her eyes again, Kagura said, "No. Like I told them already them," She said pointing to her friends, "I don't see the point of spending all that money to spend time with people who I don't like and who don't like me." "I thought that you didn't care about the people in this school." Sesshomaru told her.

Looking at him coldly she said, "I don't. If I wanted to go then I would. But I don't. So I'm not. Does that answer your question?" Answering before Sesshomaru could, Kagome said, "We tried talking her into but she doesn't want to." "So does that mean that the rest of you are going?" Kouga asked. _if I get Ayame to go to Homecoming with me, I know that I could bag her that night, if not before then._

"Oh. No." Sango said answering. "We do everything together. If one doesn't do it then none of us do. Ayame and Kagome are the only ones who want to go anyway." "You don't want to go to the dance Sango?" Miroku asked her. _I don't know why I'm asking anyway. By this time tomorrow I'll have slept with her already._

"No. Dressing up isn't my thing. And me and dresses don't really get along." She told him. _Calm down girl. _She thought to herself. _He probably already has a date. I don't want him to ask me anyway._ "Well, let's make a deal." Inuyasha told them. "If you two can convince _those _two to go, you'll have dates for it."

All four of the girl froze when they heard what Inuyasha said. Kagura was the first to recover. "Even if they did take you up on the offer, me and Sango usually don't change out mind when it's made up. I wouldn't hold my breath on that one. You'll do better getting other dates." Glancing at her watch but not really looking at the time she turned to her friends.

"Come on, we still have to go to our lockers before the bell rings." Saying goodbye to the boys the girls gathered their things and left. Looking after them Sesshomaru said slowly to his brother, "What exactly made you think I would be willing to go to the Homecoming dance with her?"

"Well you didn't accept any other offers you got did you? And I don't know why your complaining. I just helped you get closer to bagging her. You'll have a perfect chance Homecoming night. That is if I haven't won the bet yet."

"And what makes you think that your going to win, mutt?" Kouga asked him. "I'll be screwing Ayame by the end of the month. I'm going to love spending the money I'm going to get from the three of you."

"Well," Miroku said, "whoever does win, none of us should say anything about it." "Why not?" Inuyasha asked. "The whole reason we're doing this is so I can get back at Kagome. What fun is it if she doesn't know?" Sighing, Miroku said, "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain defect. Let's just say that you don't win. If they don't know you still can go after her. Then after all of us have had sex with them, then we can dump them or just tell them what we did."

"The pervert has a point." Sesshomaru said. "If I agree to this, I'm not dating her for long. I'm only going to use her until I don't have use of her anymore. I won't blow you three's cover. But I won't play this charade longer than I have to."

"If you say so man." Kouga told him. He didn't think that Sesshomaru was as indifferent to Kagura as he told everyone. Usually Sesshomaru would ignore a girl. And in all the years he'd known him, Kouga never saw Sesshomaru purposely pick a fight with a girl.

He didn't think about it much longer because the bell rang ending lunch period. "See you guys later." He said, walking in the direction of his class. As he was walking, he started to think about what Miroku said. _I wonder how long it would take for me to get tired of Ayame. At least I know we want each other._ But what surprised Kouga was that he wasn't thinking about sleeping with Ayame as much as he was thinking about how much he liked talking to her. _It's just cause she likes running. That's all. When this is all over with, I'll let her down easy. I just don't know how long from now that's going to be._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon Sango knocked on Miroku's door. _Calm down. _She thought. _You're just going to help him with math. It's not a date._ When the door opened, she looked into Miroku's smiling face. "Sango! For a minute I thought that u might have backed out."

"Why would I do that?" She asked him walking into his house. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked her.

"Sure. Where are your parents? It seems real quiet around here." Thinking quickly, Miroku said, "They went to the store." Walking from the kitchen he handed her a can of soda. "Is that alright?" _No! _Sango thought. _Being alone with you isn't a good idea at all. _But she told him "Yeah that's fine." Changing the subject, she started talking about why she was there. "I think that we should start on diving radicals. We're going to start it next week so I think we should get a head start."

Half an hour later Sango was still attempting to explain the math lesson to Miroku. "So then you divide both side by…and you aren't paying attention, are you?" She told him. "What? I'm sorry. I just get so bored having to do this stuff." "Well, it's either pay attention now, or take it again next year."

She started to explain it to him again, but she realized that he wasn't listening to anything she was saying. He was staring at her. _It's no big deal. _She thought. _He stares at practically all the girls in school._ She tried to ignore it, but he just kept staring. "O.k. What _exactly _are you staring at?" She asked him annoyed.

"You." He told her. "You really are very pretty." That stopped her. "Oh. Uhh…Thank you. I guess." _He thinks that I pretty? But he says that to all the girls he hits on. Right? _She thought. Laughing he said, "It's true. I saw you last year. But you look different this year. But I'm not saying that you were ugly last year. You-"

"Just look better this year?" She finished. "I didn't mean-" He tried to say." "I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. Ayame didn't recognize me either. I never knew just changing my hair would make such a big deal."

"Here let me fix it." He told her. His fingers lightly brushed her neck. If she hadn't been sitting down already she would have fell down. _Get a grip. He's just another boy. Who happens to smell real good. And-_ Not wanting to think about it, she turned to him to ask him a question.

She forgot the question when she realized that he had moved himself to her as close as possible without touching her. She felt her pulse quicken. _Calm down. _She yelled at herself. _He got this close when he fixed your hair. _She stopped thinking all together when she saw him lean closer to her.

Nervously she said, "I th-think that we should get back to work." "Why? Doing this is so much more fun." He said leaning in closer. Moving away as much as possible, which wasn't far since they were on a small sofa, she told him "Doing what? You fixing my hair?" Laughing, he said, "No. Me doing this." Before the sentence was even finished he had pulled Sango close as possible to him.

What is he doing? She thought. She tired pushing him away, but he just held her tighter and kissed her harder. She stopped trying to push him away when she felt his tongue brush across her bottom lip. _Why not? _She thought. _It's just a kiss right._

Miroku felt the moment that she gave in. _I'm in. _He thought. _Three hundred dollars here I come. _He ran his hand up her thigh. He didn't think that he had ever been as grateful to the person who invented shorts as he was then. She gave a huge sigh at the feel of his hand on her leg.

He took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. But the moment that his tongue touched hers, all thoughts of the bet and any other left his mind. He sat there for a long time just kissing her. Then he slowly started coming to his senses. _As much as I'm liking this, I plan on winning the bet now._

He ran both his hands up her waist stopping at her breasts. He ran his fingers over her nipples and she moan loudly into his mouth and sunk her hands into his hair. _When did my ponytail come out? _He thought. But soon he didn't care. All he cared about was what he was doing to Sango and how she was making him feel.

At the same time, all Sango could think about was where his hands were. It seemed like every place he touched her felt better than the last. She shuddered when his lips left her mouth and started to run kisses all over her neck. She started to run her hands down his back. _When did his shirt come off? _A distant part of her brain thought. But he did something with his hands again that made her forget why she should even care.

When he pulled up her shirt and bra the protest died in her throat when he took her nipple into his mouth. She arched so high off of the sofa that she lifted him up. She didn't think about anything else but what his mouth was doing to her until she felt his hands run up her legs and unbutton her shorts.

Oh my god. What am I doing? She asked herself. _This has to stop._ Just as Miroku was about to undo her zipper, she pushed his shoulders until he sat up. "What's wrong." He asked breathing hard. "We can't do this." She told him shakily as she fixed her clothes. "What? Why not?" He asked shocked. _She was just practically begging me to have sex with her. Now she doesn't want to? _He thought hotly. 

Quickly standing she looked at him. "I'm sorry. This isn't right. I can't do this." She said her breath coming out in shudders. "Why not. You didn't seem to have any problem with what we were doing a few seconds ago." He told her angrily. "I know. I'm sorry for getting you all.." Her voice trailed off as she quickly looked down at the zipper on his pants. "But I can't do this. I'll see you at school." She grabbed her stuff and left his house without looking back.

Miroku sat down on his sofa. _Why would she just change her mind right in the middle of it? _He thought. _It's not like I was forcing her to do anything. _He sighed and look down at the table next to the sofa. He saw his math notebook. _This thing got me into all this trouble anyway._ He thought as he threw it across the room. _I might was well take that cold shower now. _He thought. He didn't realize that his want for Sango had nothing to do with the bet that he wanted to win so badly.

Sango hurriedly threw her things into her car and as soon as she got her car started drove out of Miroku's driveway. She pulled over at the corner of his street. _Why did I do that?_ She thought as she put her head down on the steering wheel. _Because I wanted to. Duh. _

But she didn't understand why she wanted to. _He probably forgot about it already. I'm sure having sex with girls in his home isn't anything new to him. _She tried to think why she would be attracted to him. _So he smells good. And he's cute. So do a bunch of other guys at school. That doesn't mean I'm going to jump on them like I did Miroku._

Sighing she said "This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to face him at school?" And for the second time since becoming friends with Miroku she thought, _what did I do_?

* * *

**well the end of this chapter. sango and miroku ALMOST got it on. who do u think (if there will b ne 1) will end up having sex?**


	7. converstations with siblings

**ok so thank you wolfcries and kittyb78 4 the reviews. im glad that u liked the story. n case u couldnt tell theres a big gap n time with the story. b/c i think that ppl lose interest n long stories cuz i no that i do. ok so on with the story.**

* * *

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he lay in his bed. _It's been months and I still haven't gotten _anywhere_ with Kagome. _He thought. _Well, except for that kiss she gave me on the cheek, but that's not getting any closer to the three hundred dollars. And it's not like I don't ever see her. I'm always at her house before we have to go to our jobs._

Inuyasha gave a short laugh. _At least she really can cook. _Shaking his head he continued to think. _I shouldn't be worried about if she can cook or not. I'm winning that bet, because I'll be damned if I give my money to that wolf. I just need to get her alone. It can't be at her house though. Her younger brother, Shippou doesn't trust me. Not that he has reason to. _

At least the guys haven't gotten anywhere either. Sango and Ayame won't even look Miroku and Kouga in the eye. And when Kagura isn't glaring at Sesshomaru she's ignoring him. But he kissed her on the first day of school. And Sango and Ayame won't look at them for a reason right? He sighed. _I don't know why but I forget about the bet when I'm with Kagome. We don't even argue much anymore._

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. "Come in." It was his brother. "What do you want?" He asked him annoyed. "Mother wants to know if your going to the girl's house for dinner again tonight or if you'll be eating with us tonight." His brother told him emotionlessly. "'That girl' has name. And no I won't be going to her house tonight."

"There's no need to get touchy Inuyasha." His brother told him amused. "Are you sure that you aren't getting feelings for this girl? Your always with her but nothing ever happens. I'm starting to wonder if it's not because of the bet, but because you actually want to be around this girl." Inuyasha smirked. "Like you can talk Sesshomaru. How is picking a fight with Kagura everyday getting any closer to you winning the bet? Seems to me that you 'forgot about the bet' as you say I have. You know I never figured out why you brought her _and _her little sister a present on their birthday."

Sesshomaru gave him a cold stare. "Someone as clueless as you wouldn't be able to. Pretending that I care about her sister will make her soften towards me. I have no feelings for the girl other than the bet and a moment's pleasure. Don't forget that." With that, Sesshomaru left the room without another word.

"If you say so." Inuyasha muttered to himself. _But he's wrong about me. I don't care about Kagome. I just never had the opportunity to make my move._ He sighed and got out of his bed. _The sooner one of us gets this over with the better._ He thought as he walked out of his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sango. It won't be that bad. We'll all be there so it's not like you won't have fun." Ayame told her the next day at school. "For the last time, no!" Sango told her friend. _You'd think she'd get the message after three months of asking. _Sango thought. "Why not?" This time it was Kagome. Sighing she looked at Kagura. "Are you going to help me with this?" Shaking her head no, Kagura told her, "It's your turn right now. Ayame got me this morning and wouldn't stop the whole way to school. They won't take no for an answer."

"What a coincidence. Neither do I." Said a voice from behind Sango. It was Miroku. She felt butterflies start in her stomach. _Stop it! _She told her stomach silently. _You can't reacting this way every time you see or hear him. What happened at his house was months ago, he probably forgot about it already._ Coming out of the mental debate with herself, she turned to the boys as they sat down on various empty spaces at the table.

"That is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day." She told him. He gave her a smile that made her think that the butterflies had turned into bats. She quickly looked away. "How was the Homecoming meeting?" She asked. Sighing, Kouga answered her. "Long and boring. They have the theme and the decorations. So I don't understand why they have to have a meeting everyday. The decoration committee already has volunteers."

"I know why." Inuyasha said disgusted. "Why?" Kagome asked him. But his brother cut him off. "Because some girls are still trying to get one of us to go with them to the dance." Kagura, who had been quiet until then snorted in disgust. Turning his head to look at her Sesshomaru asked her, "Is something wrong?" "Not at all." She said coolly. "Just trying to figure out what those girls see in you. My guess its green with dead men on them."

Calmly he told her, "I'm sure it's the same thing that you saw when you tried to inspect every part of my mouth with your tongue on the first day of school." Turning bright red, Kagura opened her mouth to tell him something but Ayame cut her off. "You two are worse than little kids. Can you just give it a rest for one day? Besides, we have more important things to talk about." "Like what?" Kouga asked her.

"We _still_ haven't talked Kagura and Sango into going to Homecoming." She told him. She gave him a quick glance and looked down at the table. Sango noticed this and tired not to roll her eyes. _And she swears up and down that she doesn't love him. Sure Ayame._ She saw Miroku turning to her. "Why won't you give me the honor of taking you to the Homecoming dance?" He asked her. _Why does he have to look at me like that? And there's that cologne _again._ How am I supposed to say no. _She realized what she was thinking and the fact that she hadn't answered him yet.

"I told you plenty of times before. I don't like dressing up. And there's the fact the maybe _I just don't want to go._ My turn is over. Bug Kagura about it." Laughing Inuyasha turned her Kagura and said, "What about you? You changed your mind about the dance?" "No I haven't." Was all she told him. "Give it a rest Inuyasha." His brother told him. "It's obvious why she doesn't want to go."

Glaring at him Kagura said, "And what's this 'obvious reason?'" Looking her up and down, as best he could, he said, "Your unfortunate shape. You wouldn't be able to find a dress that would flatter you. I feel sorry for you." _Oh no. _Sango thought. _I think he might have finally done it. I might have a temper but it's nothing compared to when Kagura gets mad._

Ayame and Kagome were all warily watching her also to see what she would do. But when she spoke she surprised them all by talking calmly. "For your information, you good for nothing fu-" "Didn't you say that Naraku wasn't to happy about Kanna picking up on the words that you say?" Kagome asked her nervously? Glancing quickly at Kagome, Kagura drew her gaze back to Sesshomaru's.

"For your information, _Sesshomaru, _I think I have changed my mind." _I don't like where this is going. _Sango thought. "About what?" She asked her cautiously. Not looking away from Sesshomaru, Kagura answered, "We're going to Homecoming. We'll go dress shopping this weekend." _I can't get out of not going now. _She thought frantically. _I can't go to a dance with Miroku. I'm not even sure if I like him let alone want to go to a dance with him._

Seeing that she was about to object, Ayame said, "Nope. Majority rules. You have to go now." Turning to Sesshomaru she said, "Thank you. Even though it was mean, you got her agree to go. We appreciate it." Before Sango could try to protest again, Miroku spoke to her. "Sango would you walk with me?" All the heads at the table turned toward the couple. _Great. I can't tell him no in front of everyone. Why does he want me to walk with him anyway?_

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled as she got her books together. Saying a quick good-bye to everyone, she glanced at Kagome. _Oh no. _She thought again when she saw the look in Kagome's eyes. _She wants to play matchmaker. I'm never going to hear the end of this._ Sighing she walked away with Miroku. By the time they got to his locker, neither had spoken. Finally he said, "Sango, are you o.k. with going with me to the dance?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked nervously. _No she isn't. She's terrified. _Miroku thought. _But that's a good thing a I guess. At least I know that she's attracted to me. _Answering her, he said, "If your sure. If it has anything to do with what happened in August-" "Of course not!" She squeaked. _Yeah right Sango. Anytime I bring it up you change the subject. _

"Alright." He said as he started walking her to her class. "But if you ever want to talk about it, just tell me." "O.k." She said shakily as they got to her classroom. "See you next period." He said, and did something that surprised him as much as it did Sango. He kissed her cheek. He pretended not to see her knees buckle before she quickly got a hold of her self. _This might be easier than I thought._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, now you know how I felt when you, Ayame, and Kagome teased me about kissing Sesshomaru." Kagura told Sango on the phone later that night. _I thought they were bad with me. But they didn't stop all period after they found. I almost feel sorry for her…almost. _She thought. "But Kagura," Sango whined, which wasn't like Sango at all. "_I _didn't kiss _him_. _He _kissed _me._"

Laughing, Kagura told her, "Wasn't that the same exact thing that I said?" "It was just on the cheek, anyway." She heard Sango grumble. "It's not like I played tongue hockey with him like you did." Kagura let out a big sigh. "Are the three of you _ever _drop that subject?" "No." Her friend said simply. "Because we know that you like him. Even though you act like you don't by arguing with him."

Here she goes again. Kagura thought. _I swear none of them ever give up. _"And how is my arguing with him professing my undying…like for him?" She asked. "Kagura," Sango said like she was talking to a little child, "when you don't like someone you won't even give them the time of day. But why is it with _this _boy, who you _say_ you don't like, all you seem to do is argue with him?" 

"Mr. Arrogant is an ass, that's why. O.k. I'll admit that he gets to me more than others do. But that _does not_ mean that I like him. And I still don't trust him or his friends. You should be carefu-" Cutting her off Sango said, "Kagura, it's been almost half the school year already. Don't you think that if they had something planned it would have happened already?"

"I don't trust them." Was all she said to her friend. She turned when she hard someone at her door. It was Kanna. "Sango, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." After hanging up with Sango, Kagura turned back to her sister. "What is it sweetie?" "It's your turn to tuck me into bed." Was all Kanna told her. Walking behind her Kagura thought, _She's just like Sesshomaru sometimes. Cold and emotionless. That's not true. Not for Kanna at least. She just seems that way. But Mr. Arrogant on the other hand doesn't care about anyone but his self. They're crazy to think that I would actually have feelings for him._

Tucking Kanna into bed, Kagura asked her, "How was school?" "Fine. Rin said her brothers were talking about you and Kagome." Kanna answered her. _I knew he was up to something. _"Did she say what they said?" She tried to make her voice light. "That they were arguing about if they cared more about you two than what they say." Kagura froze.

Don't be stupid Kagura. She told herself. _He probably just teased Inuyasha about Kagome and Inuyasha teased him about me, that's all. _"Well I'm sure that they were just joking around." She told her sister. Giving her a kiss goodnight, she was at the door when Kanna said, "You care about him too." _Not you too Kanna._ "How do you figure?" She said looking at her. "Because your nervous around him but you try to hide it by arguing with him." 

Not saying anything further, Kagura turned off the lights and closed the door to her sister's room. _I'm not nervous around him. _She told herself firmly. She thought about what he said earlier. _It's not like he was the first person to say something like that to me. _Sighing, she got ready for bed. _But what he said did hurt a little. Not that it matters. I'll prove him wrong at Homecoming and be threw with it. None of this means that I have feelings for him. _"I should have never let them talk me into being their friends. Guys are to much of a hassle."

* * *

**ok so no limes or lemons n this chapter. yeah i no its kinda boring but o well. yea shesshomaru is an ass 4 what he said. but o well. uhh...i dont have much else to say so if u dont mind click the purplish button**


	8. home alone and a movie

**ok thank u again wolfcries kittyb78 and darksoul93 4 the reviews. im glad that u liked them. the story is almost done. ive just got about 2 or 3 more chapters 2 rite. but dont worry im writing as fast as i can so u wont have 2 wait months 4 the story. (i hate when authors do that) this is the longest chapter. it took about 11 pages on word. i just couldnt see a good point to stop it.**

** i was surposed 2 rite all of it then put it up. but ive been writing this thing for over a year and i just couldnt wait ne longer. o and b4 i 4get. this thing is gonna have a epilouge 2 it 2. **

* * *

"Shows me right for being so stupid." Kagome mumbled to herself as she cut up vegetables in her kitchen a few days later. _Inuyasha is still crazy about Kikyo. _She thought about what happened that day in school. Kikyo had confronted Inuyasha and told him that she still had feelings for him and wanted to get back together. For some reason Inuyasha had told her no, but you could easily see that he wanted to say yes. And the worst part was, was that Kagome had spied on them.

I'm so stupid. She thought to herself. _Having feelings for him is the worst possible thing I could do. So we're going to Homecoming together. That doesn't mean that we're anything other than friends. And we're obviously not going to be, because he still cares about Kikyo._

Giving a sigh, she finished preparing dinner, put it in the oven and went into the living room to sit down and watch t.v. It wasn't long until she realized that she couldn't concentrate on anything. Picking up Buyo as he walked passed Kagome started talking to him. "It's not his fault you know. I was the dumb one who got feelings for someone when I knew that we were just friends. And I can't talk to the girls about it. As much as I tease Kagura and Sango, I wouldn't ever hear the end of it from them. Ayame too. I-"

She was cut off as her doorbell rang. _I wonder who that could be. _She thought as she went to the door. _Everyone works today._ Smiling she opened the door and had trouble keeping it there when she saw who it was. "Oh. Hi Inuyasha. I thought that you had to work today." Stepping inside, he replied, "I did, but my boss told me that I could go home because we weren't busy."

Walking to the living room, they sat on the sofa and he promptly began to torture her cat. "You know one day he's going to snap and go crazy on you." She said jokily. But inside she was thinking, _Why is he here? Well, duh. I know why he's here but no one' s home. This can't be good._ As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha put Buyo down and listened.

"Where's everyone? This is the first time that I've ever been to your house where it's this quiet." _Damn he noticed._ "Well, my mom took Souta and Shippou with her to pay some bills and to grocery shop. And Grandpa went to visit some friends."

"Oh." Was all that he said. But his mind was racing. _This is the chance that I've been waiting for. I can bag her now, get it over with, and we can go on with out lives._ He thought. Realizing that he had been quiet for awhile he spoke. "How is the dress shopping coming along?" Sighing, she said, "Mine and Ayame's are fine. We already found our dresses over the weekend. But Kagura and Sango are taking _forever_. Kagura is determined to find a dress that well make her look perfect, and Sango hates dresses so anyone she tries on will have something wrong with it. It gave me and Ayame a headache."

Laughing, Inuyasha said, "Well they have about two more weeks. I'm sure they can find something. What color are you wearing? I have to know what color to get my vest." "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Kagome said. "Come on. It's in my room." _Is this girl crazy?_ Inuyasha thought. _Why in the world would she take me to her room, when no one was home? I thought that the rumors were wrong, but maybe they aren't._

In front of him, Kagome was trying to calm herself as she climbed the stairs. _Calm down. He's been in your room plenty of times before. This isn't anything new. You're just going to show him the dress then leave. No big deal._ "Yeah right." She mumbled to herself. "Did you say something?" Inuyasha asked her and they reached her door. "No. you must be hearing things.

Letting him enter before she did, Kagome left the door open as Inuyasha sat on her bed. _Now all I need to for her to sit next to me and I can get this over with _he thought. He watched her as she went to her closet and took out something that was way too puffy to be a dress. Holding the dress up to him, she asked, "Do you like it?"

"Sure. It's a stuffed fire truck plusie right? I thought you were going to show me your dress." He realized his mistake when her eyes flashed. "This _is_ my dress you jerk." "Sorry. It's just so big. Are you sure that it's the right size for you?"

Putting the dress back in her closet, she answered, "Yes it's the right size. It's just puffy. And I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of it." Grumbling a 'sorry,' he watched as she came to sit down beside him. He opened his mouth to say something when she said, "Inuyasha. What happened between you and Kikyo?"

"W-what?" He answered. "Me and Kikyo are over. And we have been for a long time." Rolling her eyes, she said, "I didn't asked that. I asked, what happened for you two to be 'over.'" _She's not going to give up until I answer her. _He thought. Sighing, he said, "We just grew apart at first. Then we just both started to change. After awhile we barely spoke to each other and when we did, it always ended in an argument. Most people think that we had a ugly break-up because of the argument that everyone saw. But honestly that was one of our quieter ones. And then after that we just ended it." _But why she tried what she did today I don't know. _He thought to himself. _She knows that I don't have any intention of going back with her. So why would she try?_

"But you still care about her right?" He heard Kagome ask. He looked at her as he answered, "I did for awhile. But not as much as people think I do. I guess it's just one of those good while it lasted things. I'm not sorry that I'm not with her any more though." Kagome didn't think that she had ever been more relieved in her life. Looking down at her hand, she realized that they must have started to hold hands sometime while he was talking. Neither of them made a move to withdraw their hand.

They were quiet for awhile, then she turned to him. "Inuyasha-" She was cut off as he kissed her. When she didn't move he drew back. "Kagome, I'm so-" This time she cut him off as she drew his head back to hers. They didn't do anything for a long time except kiss. Her head started to ring slightly, but Inuyasha drew back. "Isn't that your oven timer?"

Kagome realized that the ringing she hears wasn't in her head, but in her kitchen. "The food!" She exclaimed and rushed out of her room and down the stairs. When she made sure that nothing was burned, she thought about what happened. _What am I going to do now? I just made out with him for what seemed like forever. He probably thinks that the rumors are true now. I can't believe that-_

"Is the food o.k?" Inuyasha asked cutting off her train of thought. "Yeah its fine. Nothing was ruined." They stared at each other for awhile when she said, "Inuyasha" at the same time he said, "Kagome." "You go first." She told him. "About what just happened-"

"Kagome? I'm home." Her mother called from the living room. "I'm in here." She answered. _I don't think that I've ever been so grateful to hear her voice. _She thought. _I'm sure he was about to let me down easy. I'll pass._

"Hello Inuyasha." Her mother said as she saw he in the kitchen. He mumbled a 'hello' to her and her sons. But Shippou wouldn't let him get off that easy. "Why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be at work?" "Nice to see you too, runt." He answered him.

For the rest of the time the he was there, Inuyasha and Kagome tried to act normal around each other. When it was time to go, he got into his car as Souta and Kagome waved him off. He noticed that she didn't meet his eyes, and hadn't since her mother showed up.

Why did I kiss her? He thought for the hundredth time. _And why did she kiss me back? Well, I know why I kissed her. But why did I only kiss her? Now she's never going to want to be alone with me. When I realized that we were holding hands, I should have just let go of it. What the hell am I going to do now?_ He didn't realized that he didn't think about the bet for the rest of the day. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Homecoming is just two weeks away." Ayame told he friends as they sat down at their usual lunch table. _I still can't believe that I'm going with Kouga._ She thought to herself. _If he has any clue of how I feel about him, he sure is good at hiding it. _"Earth to Ayame." She heard Sango say.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, what were you saying?" She answered her friend. Rolling her eyes, Sango said, "Not hard to figure out what you wee thinking about." Slightly blushing, she answered, "Oh, and you can talk Sango. Kiss Miroku lately?" Seeing that her friend wouldn't say anything else she turned to the other two.

"Are you two ready for the dance?" She asked them. "About as ready as I can be." Was all Kagome said. When Ayame looked at Kagura, her friend answered, "The only reason that I am doing this is because of you three. I do not-"

Cutting her off Ayame said, "And to knock Sesshomaru's socks off right?" Laughing when her friend glared at her she continued, "I have to go talk to my English teacher before lunch is over. I'll see you guys in debate."

Getting up and walking away from the table, Ayame thought about all that had happened since August. _Who would have ever thought that I would be going with Kouga to Homecoming? Not that it matters anyway, we're just going as friends._ She let out a sigh as she walked down the deserted hallway. _Thank God the girls haven't been teasing me about it anymore. They can't really talk. Not with Kagura tonguing down Sesshomaru or Miroku kissing Sango in the hallway._

Sighing again, she walked into her English class room and talked to the teacher. Giving her some extra credit homework, her teacher told her that she would be back soon, leaving Ayame to her thoughts. They quickly went to the blue eyed boy, who had occupied her thoughts for years. _I wonder if he knows that I even have feelings for him. He's a lot nicer than I ever thought he would be. _She thought about the few times he went out of his way to run with her at their field.

Not our field. MY field. He's just there to be nice. And if he's anymore I'll be in serious trouble. I almost blurted out that I loved him a few days ago. Not good. I don't know what I would do if-

"Ayame?" Came the voice of the very boy she was thinking about. Turning to face the door, she said, "Oh, hi Kouga. I didn't hear you." "I noticed." He said as he sat down in a desk next to hers. "Kagome told me that you were in here." "Did you need something?" She asked her.

He looked at her strangely. "No. Why would I?" "Well you did come and find me Kouga." She explained. "I just wanted to spend time with you." He told her plainly. _How can someone _not_ fall in love with that?_ She asked herself. "What are you doing today?" He asked her. "Nothing." She said. Thankful that her voice didn't shake.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight and watch a movie?"

"W-what?" She asked shakily. He didn't notice. "I refuse to watch a chick flick and I'm sure that you don't want to watch a horror movie. So what about a comedy?" "Who said that I wouldn't want to watch a horror movie?" She asked him defensively. "No one. I just figured that you wouldn't like them."

"I happen to love horror movies, for your information. I'm not some delicate little girl who'll pass out at the sign of a monster." "O.k. O.k." He said holding his hand up in defeat. "Sorry I doubted you. What movie would you like to see then?"

"The Halloween remake. I watch the old ones all the time and I want to see how the new one is going to be." "Deal. How about I rent the movie then pick you up around six?" "That's fine." She said trying to ignore her pounding heart. Looking down at his watch, Kouga said, "Well, I'll see you in class Aya. I have to go to my locker before lunch is over." Getting up, he quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget, six o'clock." He said as he left the room.

Ayame just sat there, staring at the door long after he left, trying to fight the urge to touch her cheek. "Did he just call me Aya?" She thought out loud as the teacher walked back in. _Some people have bad timing._ She thought to herself as she got up to leave the class room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have went to the stupid movie with Naraku and Kanna." Kagura grumbled to herself as she turned off her t.v. and threw down the remote. Laying down on the sofa, she thought about what happened after the boys had come to sit down at the table and Kouga went to go find Ayame.

"So, are you ladies ready for the dance?" Miroku asked them. "About as ready as we'll ever be." Kagome answered him. _I wonder why she won't look at Inuyasha._ Kagura thought to herself. Before she could think about it anymore, she heard Sesshomaru say to her, "Were you able to find a dress that made you look presentable Kagura?"

Out the corner of her eye she saw the other four sigh and roll their eyes. They all were used to her and Sesshomaru's arguing, but that didn't make them like it any better. Turning to him she said, "Yes, I did. It's white if your wondering what color to get your suit." Then she turned back to eating her food.

There was silence for awhile. But Kagura just ignored it. _I wonder if he's going to try to pick another fight._ She thought. She got her answered a few seconds later. "Is it to hard for you to even have a conversation now? Or do you just not have anything to say for once?" Sesshomaru asked her. Looking up from her plate, she told him, "No. I just don't want to. There isn't a point."

Smiling to herself, Kagura remember the looks on Sango and Kagome's faces. They asked her for the rest of the day if she was feeling alright. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her funnily. But Sesshomaru didn't react at all. Just stared at her for what seemed like forever then didn't say anything else for the rest lunch.

Sighing, she sat up on her sofa. _I just don't understand him._ She thought glumly to herself. _He makes it clear that he doesn't have any feelings toward me at all._ That brought her up short. It took her a long time to admit it but she knew that she had feelings for him. That's why she didn't have it in her anymore to argue constantly with him anymore. Just how much she cared about him she wasn't willing to think about.

And I'll be damned if I tell Sango or Kagome. Maybe Ayame. But not the other two. They would have a field day. I just have to get threw this stupid dance and- Her thinking was stopped by a knocking on the front door. Walking to it, she opened the door and froze. "Sesshomaru," She was able to say evenly. "What do you want?" 

Brushing pass her he walked into the house. "Excuse me." She said evenly. "I don't believe that I told you to come in." Turning to her, he ignored her question. "Are you ill?" he asked her. She stared blankly at him. "Do I look sick to you?" She asked him sarcastically.

"You always look sickly to me." He told her. Sighing, she said, "I don't feel like arguing with you. Just like I told you already. So if that's why you're here you can show yourself out." Walking over to the sofa, she sit down and turned the t.v. on. Walking up behind her, Sesshomaru took the remote from her hand and turned the t.v. off.

He has some nerve. She thought. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Why are you even here?" She told him getting angry as she turned to face him. "I asked you a question. Are you sick?" He told her emotionlessly. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "No. I'm not sick. Just because I don't want to have another senseless argument with you doesn't mean that I'm sick." 

"It never stopped you before. So why the sudden change now?" He asked her as he leaned over the sofa to get closer to her face. Nervously, Kagura got up from the sofa, walked around, and stood five feet away from him. "Maybe I realized how childish it was. We're seniors in high school. Way pass time to grow up." "I believe that I know the real reason why you aren't acting the same."

How could he? Everyone, except maybe Kagome, Sango and Ayame think that I can't stand him. So how could he know? She thought frantically to herself. Trying to change the subject, she said, "Just because I don't choose to argue with you, I'm acting different? That's stupid and you know it." 

"Stop trying to change the subject Kagura. You and I both know that you've been acting differently around me lately. And we both know why." Arching a brow at him, she said, "Oh, really? So tell me genius, why have I been 'acting differently around you?'" "Because you want me." He told her flatly.

She just stared at him. Not moving at all. Finally, she made herself laugh, hoping that it didn't sound as fake as she thought it did. "And what makes you think that I want you. If I remember correctly I don't even like you." She lied. Looking her straight in the eye, Sesshomaru started walking towards her. Every step he took, Kagura took one back.

Smirking, he said, "That proves to me that your afraid to be around me." "That doesn't prove anything." She told him angrily. "I just don't want to be around you. That's all." "If that's all, then why are you so short of breath?" "I'm not." She lied again. "I want you about as much as I want a cockroach."

She tried to move pass him, but he blocked her way. "If you want me as much as you want a cockroach, answer me this." Glaring at him, she said, "Answer what?" "Why are you wearing the necklace I gave you? And why do you only wear it when no one's around?"

Gasping, she reached for the necklace at her throat. _Shit._ She thought. _I thought I had tucked it into my shirt. How can I lie out of it now?_ Shrugging, she said, "It's a nice necklace. Just because _you_ gave it to me, doesn't mean that I won't wear it." "Then why when no one's around Kagura?" He said.

"Look," she told him angrily. "I don't have the time of the patience to argue over a stupid necklace. My brother should be home soon, and he doesn't like it when strangers are in his home. So you can show yourself out, because I'm threw talking to you." Without looking back, Kagura walked of the living room, not bothering to look back at Sesshomaru.

Walking down the hallway to her room, she berated herself. _The one day that I decide to wear the stupid thing, he had to notice it._ Opening her door, she walked in and slammed it shut. _Naraku needs to get this stupid lock fixed. _She thought absently before she thought about Sesshomaru again. Throwing herself down on her bed, she thought, _How could he possibly know that I have feelings for him?_

She remembered a song she heard on the radio years ago. _It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this?_ _So that's what he meant. I never did understand that stupid song. I don't know what all those-_ She stopped her train of thought as she heard her door open. Sitting up, she saw Sesshomaru.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, as she tried to ignore the fact that he was now walking toward her bed. "I wasn't finished talking to you." He told her as he got to the edge of her bed. Quickly standing, she told him, "Well I was don't talking to you. Now, get out of my room I have things to do."

Sesshomaru didn't stop walking until he was about half a foot away from Kagura. "Are you nervous, Kagura? It seems that you're breathing heavily. Don't you think that you should sit down?" Glaring at him, she replied, "Nothing is wrong with my breathing. Now if you don't mind I want you to leave." Moving passed him, she started to walk to the door when he caught her hand.

Jerking her hand away from his, she turned to him and yelled, "What do you want? I'm tired of playing this stupid game with you." Looking her straight in her eyes, he said, "You." "Wh-what-" she tried to say but he grabbed her and pulled her into him.

Kagura stood there in shock unable to move as he kissed her. _He wants me? Why?_ She thought as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her arms. _Who cares? _Was her last thought before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When she opened her mouth and brushed his tongue with hers, he pulled her even tighter to him and she could feel how much he wanted her threw their clothes.

Running his hands up Kagura's shirt, Sesshomaru brushed his thumbs across her nipples, while he trailed kisses from her mouth to her shoulder. She felt him smile as she moaned deeply from her throat at what his fingers were doing. He pulled off her shirt and his mouth went to the valley between her breasts.

She arched towards him and clutched his head to her. In an instant, her bra was across the room and Sesshomaru was pushing her onto the bed. She ran her fingers threw his hair and cried out when he took a nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on one, his hand played with the other one. Leaving her breast, his mouth trailed back to hers, as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Moving her hands from his hair, Kagura jerked his shirt up and off of him. When he pressed his chest next to hers, she moaned at the feel of him. She shuddered when she felt him run his hand up her leg and stop at the button of her jeans. She arched into him and cried out when he undid the jeans and touched him intimately. She found the button to his pants, undid them, and pushed them as far as she could.

When Sesshomaru deepened the pressure of his fingers, Kagura thought she was going to die from pleasure. Kissing him deeper, Kagura squirmed under him and tried to get her pants off. Making a noise of protest when his fingers left her, Kagura looked into Sesshomaru's eyes as he pulled off her jeans and underwear never breaking contact with her.

After getting rid of the rest of his own clothing, Sesshomaru kneeled in between Kagura's legs and leaned over her. Quickly kissing her, he left a trail of kisses down her body as he made his way to the center of her. When she realized what he was going to do, she tried to protest, but when he looked into her eyes, the protest died in her throat.

Gently spreading her legs wider, he pressed his lips to her. She let out a loud moan of pleasure. He kissed and licked her, as she clutched her hands to his head pressing him closer to her womanhood, moaning and crying out his name. When he took the nub above her opening into his mouth, she cried out again as he sucked it. She felt him slowly inserting two fingers into her, and arched to meet them. Slowly, he pumped them in and out of her opening, loving the sounds the were coming from her the whole time. Then suddenly, something broke in her, and Kagura cried out her release as Sesshomaru continued his assault on her body, leaving her breathless and limp on her bed.

Kissing his way up her body, he settled himself between her legs, poised at her opening. Leaning over her, he put an arm around both sides of her head. When he didn't move she looked into his eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. Breathlessly she said, "Yes." Slowly, he entered her, and she felt her body contract around him. Never taking her eyes off him, she meet his eyes when he reached her barrier. Using more pressure, he tore threw it, freezing when she made a noise of discomfort.

After the slight stinging had subsided, Kagura began to relax. Running her hands threw his hair, she arched up to him. Slowly, he thrust into her. Moaning into his mouth at the pleasure of it, she matched his pace. Running her hands down his back, Kagura moaned louder as he thrust harder into her, hearing him moan just as loud. The tempo increased until she arched into him as close as she could, and moaned her release. She felt him thrust into her one more time, then freeze as he groaned loudly and found his own release, then slumped into her.

Feeling Sesshomaru's heart beating wildly as hers against her chest, Kagura had only one thought running threw her mind. _I love him. What am I going to do now?_ Feeling him rise, she met his gaze. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" He smirked as he replied, "I've done this before. You haven't."

Looking down at her body as best he could he said, "Maybe your shape isn't that unfortunate." "You sure didn't have a problem with it just now." Laughing, he rolled off her and pulled her to him. "I've never heard you laugh before." She told him. "You should do it more." They were quiet for a few minutes, until Kagura turned in his arms to face him.

"What now?" She asked him. He didn't pretend not to understand her meaning. "What do you want to happen now?" He asked her. Leaning against the headboard, she replied, "I don't know. I'm not even sure if I like you." _That's a lie._ She thought. "What do you want to happen now?" She asked, then held her breathe waiting for his answer.

Before he could answer, Kagura's phone rang. Answering she said, "Hello." "Kagura, is there anything you need before we come home?" Her brother Naraku said. "No." She answered him calmly. "Well we're on our way home. I'll talk to you when I get there."

Hanging up the phone, Kagura immediately started to push Sesshomaru out of the bed. Catching himself before he hit the floor, Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "Is there a problem?" "No," she said as she quickly pulled on her clothes, "but there will be if your still here when my brother gets home."

Pulling on his shirt calmly, he said, "I thought we were having a serious discussion." Throwing his pants to him, Kagura said, "We can have after sex talk later, right now you have to leave." Hurriedly, she made up her bed and looked around to see if there was any trace left of what just happened. Turning to Sesshomaru, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw that he was dressed.

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out of her room and threw the house. Opening her front door, she pushed him out. "I'll see you tomorrow." But before she could close the door, he grabbed her to him and kissed her. When he pulled back, he lifted the necklace off of her chest. "It looks nice on you. I'll see you tomorrow." Closing her door, she walked back to her room. When she looked at her bed, she blushed. _What am I going to do now?_ She thought again. _I love him. As much as I don't want to I do. For all I he could be using me. _Sighing, she went back to the living room when she heard her brother and sister come home. _I guess I'll find out soon enough._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning off the DVD player, Kouga turned to Ayame. "So what do you think about the movie?" _Man, this girl has nerves of steel. The stuff that made me cringe, she was laughing at. _Throwing popcorn in her mouth, Ayame answered, "The gore was o.k. I guess. But they changed way to much. They killed Dr. Loomis? He didn't die until the end of the sixth one. And that was only because he died in real life. She always knew that she had a brother in the originals. But she never met him. And she killed him in the end? Please. He's _still_ alive after seven movies. And-"

Cutting her off, Kouga said, "I thought there were eight movies." She made a sound of disgust. "No. There are eight Halloween movies. But seven original Michael Myers movies. The third one was stupid and had nothing to do with anything."

"Ayame."

"Something I never got was why they made her such a big champion. She was only in the first two. Then he went after he daughter in the last three before H20 and Resurrection, which he finally did kill her in."

"Ayame."

"That's just like Nightmare On Elm Street. He killed Nancy in the third one. But they made such a big-"

"Ayame! Calm down." He said laughing. "I can tell that you take your movies seriously but can we tone it down a bit?" Blushing, she said, "Yeah, sorry. I sort of get carried away about horror movies. Did you like the movie?" Sitting down next to her he said, "Yeah, it was alright. Are you ready for Homecoming? "

"Yeah, I know." She said. "I can't wait. I know we're going to have so much fun." "Yeah, I guess." He said sighing. "What's wrong?" She asked him worried. _I'm stuck with this stupid bet, that I don't even care who wins. _"Nothing." Was all he told her. They were quiet for awhile after he said that.

Then finally Ayame said, "Kouga, can I ask you a question?" Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Kouga turned to her. "Yeah, sure." "Back in August, why did you kiss me?" _Because I was trying to nail you, so I could get three hundred dollars._ He thought nervously, but was able to say, "I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time."

"Oh." Was all she said. _Where is this going?_ He thought to himself. _Why would she just ask that out of the blue?_ "Can I ask you a question?" He said to her. "Yeah." "Why did you ask me that?" He saw that she took a big breathe before she answered, " So I know if I should do this." "Do wh-." He tried to ask, but she cut him off with her lips.

What is she doing? He thought before he kissed her back. The kissing had been going on for a few minutes, when Kouga felt Ayame's hand's run down to the edge of his shirt. When he felt her tug his shirt upward he thought, _What is she doing?_ breaking the kiss he gently pushed her away from him, until he was able to look into her face. 

"Do you know what your doing?" He asked her. "Of course I know what I'm doing." She said as she went back to trying to get his shirt over his head. Grabbing her hands, he said, "Ayame, I don't think we should." Ayame froze and looked at him for a few seconds, before she took her hands out of his and got up.

Getting up, she said, "Can you take me home please? Or a cliff so I can jump off of it?" She said the last part to herself but he still heard it. "Why would you want to jump off a cliff?" She gave him a disbelieving look. "Maybe because I just threw myself at you and you turned me down. I wish I would have know that you didn't want me. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

I don't want you? Ayame you don't know how bad I want you. He thought.Taking her hand, he sat her down on the sofa with him and faced her. "It's not that I don't want you Ayame. I think I showed you that on the first day of school. But I don't think that we should do this. I care too much about you, for us to just on my sofa like you don't matter." 

Right after the words were out of his mouth, Kouga realized that they were true. _Shit. Now what am I going to do?_ He thought. _I can't do anything about it until one of the guys wins the bet. Ayame is worth more than three hundred dollars._ He realized that Ayame was just staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. " Do you really care about me Kouga? You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying Ayame. You mean a lot more to me than just sex." He told her. She searched his eyes, then she smiled. "O.k. I believe you." Looking at her watch, she said, "Can you really take me home now? It's later than I thought and I told Grandpa that I wouldn't be home late."

"Yeah." He said. Pulling her up, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Getting his keys, he left his house and walked to his car. _I'm totally screwed. _He thought, as he pulled out of his driveway.

* * *

**ok the only reason kagome was n this is b/c i realized that ive been neglecting them but like i said, while they r n this story, they just have 2 many stories n the fandom for me 2 really care about their realationship same goes 4 miroku and sango**

**so kagura slept with sesshomaru. i bet yall r all wondering if hes gonna tell the rest o the boys so he can get the money. will he? wont he? u'll just have to read to find out. and kouga _didnt_ sleep with ayame. ne questions r comments r welcome. so if u dont mind click the purpleish button.**

**kiala jaray**


	9. Homecomin confrontations & conversations

**ok thank u kittyb78 4 ur review. i almost 4got 2 post this one. well here it goes...**

* * *

Miroku let out a sigh as he sat on his bed. That damn bet was causing more harm than good. For one, he hadn't even gotten far with Sango. Other than that time at his house and the few kisses that the school had and hadn't known about, (not that there was many of those) nothing else happened between them.

And for two, he had gotten feelings for her and he could tell that she felt something for him. When other girls would flirt with him, he would see her get upset or angry. Not that she would ever admit it. But he would see her expressions when it happened. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he flirted with girls on purpose just to get a reaction out of her.

She confused him. The first girl to ever do so. He didn't even want to sleep with her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he did. He just couldn't bring himself to do it with that stupid bet hanging over him. He didn't know when or how or even why it happened, but he honestly didn't care. Sango meant something to him, and he wasn't going to sleep with her just to win some bet…but he did plan on sleeping with her.

He supposed it had to be when one of the others had slept with one of the girls. He felt bad about the whole thing now. He had to convince his friends not to spill the beans about the bet. That might not be as hard as it seemed. He could tell that Inuyasha cared about Kagome, even though he couldn't decide between her and Kikyo. And other than the fact that Ayame seemed to love Kouga enough for the both of them, Miroku could tell that he cared about her too. And any idiot who knew Sesshomaru could tell that he felt _something_ for Kagura. He just wasn't sure what it was yet.

After Homecoming he was going to ask Sango out. And hopefully, she would say yes. He could picture her face already when she saw him with another girl. His relationship with Sango was going to be for his sense of humor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief as he sat in his car with his brother and his friends. Homecoming had finally come and they could get this night over with. When it finally came out that they were taking the girls more rumors went around. Stupidly Inuyasha thought that they had finally given up with the rumors.

What had surprised everyone the most was that he didn't take Kikyo like everyone, including Kikyo herself expected him to do. He tired being friends with her, but it just couldn't work. He still had feelings for her. Which confused him because he was sure that he was in love with her. But that must not be the case if he was interested in Kagome right?

The problem with that was he still had feelings for Kikyo too. And he knew that Kagome knew it too. It was obvious that she felt something for him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he just didn't know what he wanted. Another problem was that Kikyo knew it too. And she could tell just as easily as he could that Kagome had feelings for him. Not very many people knew that Kikyo was a very jealous person, she just hid it well. And he suspected that she started a few of those rumors about Kagome and the girls.

He didn't understand how they did it. Having to deal with a new rumor almost everyday it seemed like. But he realized that most things about Kagome he didn't understand, or surprised him. She was the nicest person he knew. She wouldn't hesitate to help someone. That didn't mean she didn't have a temper. He smiled a little when he remembered how she reacted when he insulted her cooking once. Other than the various kitchenware she had thrown at him, she hadn't cooked for him for a week

He could be his self around Kagome. That stupid bet was far from his mind anytime he was around her. To tell the truth, he never really thought about it. Even from the first day. It was always an afterthought. He knew he couldn't got threw with it. Whoever won, he would give up the money, but he wouldn't sleep with Kagome just to win it. He didn't know how far the other guys had got with the other girls, but he suspected something had happened between Kagura and his brother. They just acted different around each other for the last few days. But his brother didn't say anything about it, and he really didn't care that much to push it.

Leaving the thoughts about his brother, he thought about Kagome again. He would be able to spend the whole night with her. Since none of them had a car that would fit all eight people, they decided that the boys would all go Ayame's house and Ayame, Kouga, Kagura, and Sesshomaru would all go in Kagura's car and the other four would go in his.

Finally pulling into Ayame's driveway, the guys got out the car and walked up to the door. Knocking, they were let in by a old man that had to be Ayame's grandfather. Before they could ay anything, they heard a yell from upstairs. "Is that them grandfather?" It was Ayame. "Yes, Ayame." Her grandfather answered her. "Tell them we're coming." This time it was Sango.

Turning to his friends, Inuyasha said, "How much do you want to bet that we'll be here for another hour?" "If they're like most girls-" Miroku started but was cut off by a voice from the top of the stairs. "You've known us long enough to know that we aren't like most girls." Sango said.

Facing the stairs, the boys froze. They looked beautiful. But Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome. He always thought she was good-looking. But tonight something was…different. Their eyes met and when she smiled, he stopped breathing. All thoughts of Kikyo were forever banished from his mind as she and her friends walked down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome would never know how she made it down the stairs without falling. And keeping that smile on her face. She had never been so nervous in her whole life. She had been getting butterflies in her stomach since the day before. She was going to the Homecoming dance with Inuyasha Adams. The boy that she had stupidly fallen in love with. Nothing had changed since that day in her room. They didn't talk about it and she knew that he still had feelings for Kikyo.

But she wasn't going to let her spoil her night. She was going to have fun with Inuyasha and her friends and not care what other people had to say about it. She knew about the rumors but she didn't care. This may be the best night of her life and nothing was going to mess with that.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha. "You look beautiful." He told her. Blushing, she said, "Thank you." "Come on you guys." Kagura said. "Let's get this over with already."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura smiled as she slowed danced with Sesshomaru. Other than the death glares she got from some of the girls at the dance, she was having a good time. Which was more than she expected. Thing had changed a lot since that day in her room with Sesshomaru. Thankfully, her brother hadn't suspected anything. If he did Sesshomaru would be dead right now and she would be locked in her room until she was sixty.

She didn't tell her friends about what happened. She planned to, but just when she was sure where they were going…that is if they were going any where at all. He wasn't that he acted like it never happened…but she just couldn't explain it. They spent more time together (not that their friends knew that). And didn't really talk about anything. It wasn't that they were having too much sex to have a conversation, because they hadn't after that time in her room. Usually they would sit and just keep to their own thoughts.

She wanted to ask him where they were going, but she was too afraid. She knew she would, she just didn't know wh- "Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her, drawing her out of her thoughts. Smiling, she said, "No. I was just think-

She was cut off again as the music was cut off and a video started to play. That was weird. They had already announced the king and queen and the annoying video. Stopping her dancing with Sesshomaru she looked to the screen on the stage and saw Sesshomaru with his brother and Kouga and Miroku.

Ayame looked around at her friends, who were slowing dancing with the boys. She was having so much fun. Other than snide comments from people, she was having so much fun. Smiling when Kagome caught her eye, she didn't think the night could get any better. After that mortifying night at Kouga's, they had gotten closer and she hoped that he would ask her on a official date soon.

He said that he cared about her, and she believed him. Turning to him, she said, "Are you having fun?" Smiling at her, he said, "The best time. I still say Kagura should have gotten Homecoming Queen." Laughing at the on going joke the group had, she said, "I think she would have walked out of the place on the spot. She _hates_ stuff like that."

"What about you? Would you want to be Homecoming Queen?" He asked her seriously. Thinking about it, she answered him. "No," she said slowly. "I don't think that I would want to. Sure I'd be happy to get it, but things like that don't mean much to me. All it is is a popularity test. And I've never cared much for those."

Looking down at her, Kouga said, "You're the most amazing person I know. Have I ever told you that?" Laughing, she said, "Thank you very much for the compliment." After a short silence between them, she looked at him, "Kouga, about what happened a few weeks ago-

Cutting her off, he said, "I thought we talked about this already. You don't have to be embarrassed. If you are for that, then I should be for what happened in the park in August. And I'm not, so you don't have to be. I wanted you, still want you. But doing it on my parents couch just seems wrong. You deserve more than that."

Blinking back tears, Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the music was cut off and a video started to play. She looked at him with confusion when she saw that it was him and his friends.

"I'm having a wonderful time." Kagome said "I am too." Inuyasha told her. Looking over to their friends, he said, "I think they are too. I'm sorry about what Kikyo said-

"Don't worry about it. I'm not. She's just jealous because you didn't want to take her to the dance." "But still, what she said to you was mean." He answered her, remembering the confrontation between the three of them a few minutes before. Laughing, she said, "Plenty of people have said worse. She's not going to ruin my night."

Kagome didn't let on that Kikyo's words hurt more than she let on. She already knew everything that Kikyo said. Inuyasha still had feelings for her, and that nothing would ever come between them. But she was determined to have a good night. And reality wasn't going to change that.

Speaking to her, Inuyasha said, "Kagome would you like to-

He was cut off as the music stopped and a video started playing on the screen on the stage. Stopping their dancing, she looked to it.

"Do you remember the first day of school?" Miroku asked Sango as they danced. Looking at him confused, she said, "Yeah. Why?" "Did you ever think that we would end up like this?" Laughing, she said, "No, I didn't. after the comments you made, I decided to hate you. But now that I've gotten to know you, I think that you're a decent guy. You just don't know it yet."

Smiling at her, Miroku said, "I didn't think that it would happen, but I care about you Sango. I know that you know my past with females but with you it's different. I _want_ to be different for you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Opening her mouth to reply, Sango was cut off as the music stopped and a video started to play on stage.

The girls watched as they saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga sitting on a lunch table. They could tell by the decorations on the school, that it was early in the year. But when they heard what the boys were saying, they froze.

Sesshomaru said slowly to his brother, "What exactly made you think I would be willing to go to the Homecoming dance with her?"

"Well you didn't accept any other offers you got did you? And I don't know why your complaining. I just helped you get closer to bagging her. You'll have a perfect chance Homecoming night. That is if I haven't won the bet yet."

"And what makes you think that your going to win, mutt?" Kouga asked him. "I'll be screwing Ayame by the end of the month. I'm going to love spending the money I'm going to get from the three of you."

"Well," Miroku said, "whoever does win, none of us should say anything about it." "Why not?" Inuyasha asked. "The whole reason we're doing this is so I can get back at Kagome. What fun is it if she doesn't know?" Sighing, Miroku said, "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain defect. Let's just say that you don't win. If they don't know you still can go after her. Then after all of us have had sex with them, then we can dump them or just tell them what we did."

"The pervert has a point." Sesshomaru said. "If I agree to this, I'm not dating her for long. I'm only going to use her until I don't have use of her anymore. I won't blow you three's cover. But I won't play this charade longer than I have to."

"If you say so man." Kouga told him.

By then the teachers were able to cut off the unauthorized video. But the damage had been done. All of the students there were looking at them. Some of them were laughing and others had their mouths open. Kagura had turned to Sesshomaru by then and just stared at him with a blank expression. From where she was standing, she could see her friends faces. She expected Kagome and Ayame to be in tears or very nearly and Sango to have blood on her mind.

When she saw them she was surprised. Ayame was pissed. She had her hands balled and looked as if she was ready to jump on Kouga. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha as if she were staring threw him to the wall behind him and Sango looked ready to start bawling any minute.

Turning her gaze back to Sesshomaru, she said with a steady voice that she'll never know how she got, "I can't say that I'm very surprised. I knew that you were up to something." Sango started to move away from Miroku when he tried to grab her arm. She jerked away from him as if something had burned her.

Kagome still seemed as if she were looking threw Inuyasha not moving a muscle. Kouga was approaching Ayame trying to speak to her. "Ayame…it's not what…" Before he could get any further and before anyone realized what she was about to do, Ayame raised a balled fist, pulled back, and hit Kouga as hard as she could.

Seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to say anything, Kagura looked away from him. Not able to look at his face for another second. Turning to her friends she said, "Come on let's go." Ignoring the stares of their fellow classmates, they girls left with their heads held high. They had made it to the parking lot by the time the boys had caught up with them.

Running to Kagome Inuyasha said, "Wait Kagome let me explain." "Explain what!" She yelled. "How you wanted to see who could get one of us in bed first? Or do you want to explain all the lies you told." "All that bullshit about you not believing the rumors. That's what started all of this isn't it?" Sango said to them all but looking at Miroku. "Yes, that's what started it. Inuyasha wanted to get back at Kagome for whatever fight they had on the first day of school. And he figured if the rumors were true then what harm were we really doing. But it isn't-"

"How much?" Came Kagura's voice. They could barely hear her. "Does it matter?" Sesshomaru asked her blandly. Kagura's strong resolve started to crack. He didn't even care. What had happened between them was something special to her. But to him it was just sex. She wanted to know how much she and her friends were worth.

Ignoring his question she repeated. "How much?" "Whoever won would get one hundred dollars from the losers." Kouga said, sounding deflated. He looked at Ayame trying to catch her eye. But she wouldn't even look at him. "But it isn't like that anymore." Miroku told Sango. "I don't care about the bet. I haven't in a long time. I wouldn't have ever went threw with it. I meant it when I said that I care about you."

"But you would have let your friends go threw with it right?" When he didn't answer her, that gave her all the answer she needed. "As for you caring about me. That's just another lie to add on to all the other ones you've told." "Three hundred dollars? That's all we were worth to you?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru, cursing herself when her voice shook. "Those were the terms of the bet." Was all Sesshomaru said, in that bland emotionless voice of his.

"I can't believe you." Sango said to them, and her friends could tell that she would break down soon. "Don't." Ayame finally said. "None of these good for nothing son of bitches deserve _any _kind of emotion from any of us." Turning to Kagura, she said, "Give me your keys. I'm driving."

Kouga grabbed her arm when she pulled the door open. "Ayame. Please, let's just talk about this." Not moving a muscle Ayame looked down at his hand and said, "If you don't take your hands off of me, I will kill you." She heard Kagome gasp. The voice that said it wasn't Ayame. It sounded like a person who had no emotion at all in their body.

After Kouga released her, Ayame got into the car and started it. After the rest of the girls were in, she pulled out of the parking and didn't look back at Kouga. She had never been so mad in her life. The boy she loved for what seemed like her whole life, was exactly what her friends always said he was.

And she was the world's biggest fool. She had thrown herself at him. Obviously he couldn't even bring his self to sleep with her. And to think that she was ready to give him her virginity. None of the girls had said anything since getting in the car. Breaking the silence, she said, "I'm sorry you guys. This was my fault. I was the one who said that we should trust them. It looks like you all were right."

"It's not our fault Aya." Sango said from the back of the car. "We all thought that they were trustable. I fell for it too." Giving a short, humorless laugh she said, "To think that we're just worth three hundred dollars." Suddenly Kagome spoke. "None of them got the money did they?" She asked. But they all knew what she was really asking.

There was a silence in the car. Sango broke the silence first. "Almost. Once. At his house. I was supposed to be helping him with math and things got carried away. But I stopped before thing got to far." _Barely. _She thought to herself. She knew that she was turning red from her confession.

She still wanted to cry at the thought of the lies that Miroku told her. She realized now that 'helping him with his math' was just a ruse. And all those times that he kissed her were too. And he had even went as far as to tell her that he cared about her. It was probably just to sleep with her tonight. And she was mad at her self for not knowing if it would have worked or not.

"The only thing I ever did with Inuyasha was kiss him in my bedroom. Other than that, nothing happened between me and him." She knew she was stupid. Falling in love with him like a dummy. When the whole time he only wanted to get back at her for that stupid fight they got into on the first day of school.

She wondered if Kikyo knew about it. She didn't think so. She would have just loved to rub it in Kagome's face. She should have never gotten any where near Inuyasha. All of this, over a stupid fight that she barely remembered. "I'm sorry you guys. This was my fault. If I would have never argued with him, then none of this would have happened." "Like Sango said, it's not any of our faults. Those bastards back there are to blame. And to answer your question, No. But almost. Twice. Once at the beginning of the school year and a few weeks ago. But not all the way."

They were all silent as they waited for Kagura to say something. She hadn't said anything since she had gotten into the car. She couldn't believe how dumb she was. She had slept with him. And she had trusted him. The only people she trusted were Naraku and the people in this car.

And not only that, but she had fallen in love with the jackass. She wished she didn't. Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad. But she had let her guard down and fallen in love. And look where it got her. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Kagura." Ayame said sounding like her old self. "Well then wouldn't that answer the question anyway?"

When her friends didn't say anything, she sighed and said, "Sesshomaru won the bet. It was two weeks ago at my house when Kanna and Naraku were out. We argued and I went to my room. He followed and…I slept with him. I wonder what he spent it on."

"Don't do that to yourself." Kagome told her. "They're bastards. What happened, happened you can't change that. For you to get upset about it is giving them what they want. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Kagura told her. "Do you care about Sesshomaru? And you Sango. Do you care about Miroku?" When they both reluctantly answered yes, she said, "I know that you care about Kouga, Ayame. No matter how much you wish you don't. and I care about Inuyasha."

"Where is this going?" Sango asked dryly. Rolling her eyes, Kagome said "Where I'm going is that, we care about them. And that makes us better than they could ever be…Never mind, forget I said anything."

Sighing, Ayame said, "I understand what you mean. I just wish I didn't." "Uhh…guys, I know that I'm usually the bitchy emotionless one, but can I ask you something?" Kagura said. "What is it?" Sango asked her. "Is it o.k. if I cry now?" Before her friends could answer her, she broke into tears, with Sango following soon behind.

* * *

**ok so the boys got found out. i bet u were wondering what the point was of jackline the jackal huh? well now u no. but they dont yet so shhhh. ok im writing the next chapter now. but i dont wanna rush it so it might take another day or so. i really think that this is a good chapter but chapter 8 is my favorite. but what r the girls gonna do now that the bet is out? better question, what will the guys do? will they b get the girls 4giveness? and does sesshomaru really not care about kagura? u'll just have 2 read 2 find out. cuz honestly i dont no either. o and if u dont mind click the purpleish button ta-ta**

**kiala jaray**


	10. the aftermath

**ok im sorrie 4 the delay. but i stay up all night writing this. then that makes me sleep all day. and then i write best when ppl arent around so i have to wait until late at night. and then if i dont have ne inspiration, i dont rite. but yea u get the picture**

**thank so kittyb78, omniguts, kougalova, wolfcries, and worldruler72 4 ur reviews. i REALLY apperciate them. i no that the way the girls took what happened was ooc. but i think that if it happened they wouldnt take it like everyone would expect. **

**another reason why it took so long was b/c i wanted this chapter to have all of their point of views and then i wanted sum other scenes n it 2. and this is the longest chapter**

**i think that this is the best written chapter that ive done, but its a close second as my favorite 2 chapter 8. ok i'll shut up now. on with the story.**

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning, and rubbed her eyes. After a few seconds, all the events of the night before rushed back to her and all she wanted was to go back under the covers and cry. She knew that she looked awful. After breaking down in the car, she was able to stop just long enough to go to Kagura's, pick up her car, and get home, and go straight to her room before she broke down again. Then she cried herself to sleep.

Three hundred dollars. That's all that Miroku thought she was worth. Three hundred measly dollars. She didn't believe for one second that the things that Miroku told her were true. She knew that he probably had hopes of sleeping with her last night. That was the only possible reason for him to say what he did.

She was so angry at her self for even believing that. She was even going to tell him yes, that she would love to be his girlfriend. She had hoped for it for longer than she wanted to admit. All the times that she got jealous when she would see other girls flirting when him. All the times that she would turn into mush when he kissed her. It was all for some stupid bet that he wanted to win. And from what he said on the tape, until he got tired of her.

Worst of all, she still loved him. She realized that's what she felt for him a while ago. It was ironic really. She didn't believe that people could fall in love when they were juniors in high school. But she did. And she hated herself for not being able to hate him.

Reaching to get her phone, she saw that she had voicemails and missed calls. Listening to the first one, she heard Miroku's voice. "Sango, please pick up. I need to talk to-" She erased the message. By the fifth one, she just closed her phone. She couldn't bear to hear his voice. She couldn't hear his false excuses or asking for her forgiveness.

Laying back down in bed, she pulled the covers over her head. If all she did was think about him while she was awake, then she would try to sleep for as long as possible. Hopefully she wouldn't see him in her dreams. She doubted that she wouldn't. But at least in her dreams they'd be happy and together. It was better than the reality of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga was desperate. He had to talk to Ayame. He needed her to understand that the bet was made before he knew her. That he wouldn't ever go threw with it. She wasn't answering any of his calls, and he had made plenty of them. He had to talk to her and make her realized that he cared too much about her to hurt her like that.

They hadn't bothered to go back to the dance after the girls drove off. As they drove home, none of them had bothered to talk. Kouga was to involved with his own thoughts any way. He couldn't get Ayame's face or her voice out of his mind. His jaw still hurt from when she punched him.

If he didn't talk to her today, he would make her talk to him tomorrow in school. If he had to tie her to a chair, she would listen to what he had to say. And she wouldn't leave until she had forgive him. That was if she showed up at all. She might decide that she couldn't even look in his face, and not go to school at all. If she didn't, then he would just go to her house. He'd break down her door if he had to. One way or another she would talk to him.

He realized to late exactly how much she meant to him. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her go. She cared about him. He knew she did. If she didn't she wouldn't have tried to sleep with him. She wouldn't ever do that if she didn't care about him.

He was going to get her back. One way or another. Even if she killed him first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura woke up groggily as her cell phone rang. She looked at the clock. Two o'clock in the afternoon. Thank God she didn't have to work. Answering the phone, she realized that she deflated a little when it was Kagome and not Sesshomaru. Cursing herself for a fool she listened to what her friend was saying.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Her friend asked her. Sighing, she lay back down. "I thought about it. I think that I will. Why give them the satisfaction hiding my face." "I was thinking the same thing too. I wish the I had never met Inuyasha." Kagome said. Her voice was small by the end of the statement, and Kagura could tell that she didn't mean it.

"Have you thought about listening to what he has to say?" Kagura asked her friend, waiting for her to blow up. It wasn't long in coming. "What! Why in the hell would I do that? We were only a bet to them remember?"

"Well he didn't go threw with it did he?"

"That's because he didn't get a chance to." Kagome told her angrily.

Sighing again, Kagura said "You said you made out with him right?" "Yeah, so?" "Tell me when and what happened." Kagura answered her. After Kagome told her the story, she spoke. "That happened before I had slept with Sesshomaru. Even if it didn't, remember even if he didn't win he said he was going to sleep with you to get back at you? And it seems to me that he could have in your room, but he didn't. He stopped. So maybe he was telling the truth."

Kagome was silent for awhile. When she finally spoke, she said "Either way, he paid Sesshomaru one hundred dollars. Are you going to forgive Sesshomaru for what he did?" "No," Kagura answered quickly. "I don't plan on forgiving him. But we don't know for sure if the guys gave him the money. And they really did seem upset about last night. Maybe they really do regret the bet and want your forgiveness."

"What about you? Maybe Sesshomaru wants your forgiveness to." Kagome told her. "That's the difference between them and him. He knew sleeping with me would get him to win the bet. And he didn't stop. And last night, you saw him just like I did. He didn't care about it. It was like it didn't mean anything to him. And I don't think that he'd care either way if I forgave him or not." Kagura got off the phone, giving her friend a lot to think about.

But that also gave her a lot to think about. She didn't realize how right she was. Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha really did seem to regret what happened and were sorry for it. But Sesshomaru wasn't. She knew what he wasn't one to show emotion, but this was different. He didn't try to give an explanation for what they saw, and didn't seem to care that he had ripped her heart out of her chest.

She knew that she shouldn't be surprised. She had heard plenty of rumors about him discarding girls like it was nothing. But she tired to ignore them, because if she didn't she'd be a hypocrite. But obviously the rumors were true about him.

Sesshomaru was everything that she hoped he wasn't. And he'd used her to prove it. She didn't know how she was going to get threw the rest of the school year. What people would say didn't matter, it never did and never will. But she didn't know how she was going to get threw everyday seeing Sesshomaru. She supposed that she would have to put on a brave face and act like it didn't matter. If it didn't kill her first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wished that this day didn't have to come. Monday. Which meant school. She didn't know how she was going to face Inuyasha. Even though she didn't want to, she had thought about what Kagura said. But she didn't believe for a minute that Inuyasha wouldn't have gone threw with it. It was his idea, so why wouldn't he go threw with it.

She sat in the car with Sango, driving to school. Neither of them had said much. She could tell that Sango had been crying. She was still surprised that Sango had reacted that way. It wasn't that she didn't have emotions, or didn't like showing them, like Kagura. But Sango never cried. Neither did Kagura. It was like they had all switched roles. She really did expect herself and Ayame to break down any minute.

But that never happened. She just couldn't cry over Inuyasha. She didn't think that she was bitter, but lord knows she didn't think any one would blame her if she was. Turning to her friend, she said "Are you going to be o.k?" "Yeah. I don't really have another choice do I?" Sango asked.

"Sango…" Kagome started to say. "Don't worry about me. I can get threw second period. Then the only other time that I'll see him is in fifth. And I won't have to worry about it then." "But people are going to talk. You know that right?"

Sango looked at her then started laughing. "And when have we _ever_ cared about what people say?" "Yeah I know." Kagome told her. "But this time it's different. And you know it. And everyone knows for a fact that it's true. So I'm just saying, be prepared." "Don't worry mother hen. I know that people are going to be cruel about it. I don't really care though." By this time, they had come to the school. Kagome looked at Sango questioningly when she went to the parking lot on the other side of the school.

"I know I don't want to see them. Do you?" Was all Sango told her. Shaking her head, Kagome got her books, and got out of the car. When she looked around, she noticed that her other two friends must have had the same idea, because she saw Kagura and Ayame sitting in Kagura's car.

Getting out of their cars, Sango asked them, "Why are you two sitting in your car in an empty parking lot?" "Ayame didn't want to see Kouga." Kagura said. "So we decided to wait until class started, so she won't see him in the hallway." "Like you can talk Kagura." Ayame told her acidly. "I don't see you rushing to run into Sesshomaru."

Sensing a fight, Kagome stepped in. "We've never gotten into any fights as long as we've known each other. Do you really want to start because of them?" Sighing, Ayame leaned against Kagura's car. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just in a bad mood."

"We all are." Sango said. "But we just have to get over it. It doesn't matter if we see them now or in class. We're going to have to deal with them sooner or later. And you two might see them sooner than you think." She said as she looked at Ayame and Kagura.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked suspiciously. "Do you really think that after what happened Saturday, the principal won't want the teachers to give some big speech to their _homeroom_ classes?" Groaning Ayame said, "I never thought of that." Looking at Kagura, she asked, "Are you going to be o.k?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagura said "I'll be fine. That little episode in my car a few nights ago won't happen again. What happened, happened. I can't change it. So I'll just have to deal with it and get on with my life. And I don't have to worry about Sesshomaru trying to apologize like you guys do."

"Speaking of, you guys, don't call my phone. I turned it off." Kagome said. "So did I." Ayame answered. "Me too." Sango said. "Have you guys ever thought about talking to them?" Kagura asked. Sango and Ayame looked at her like she was crazy, and Kagome just kept her mouth closed.

"You must be joking." Ayame told her. "There is no way that I want to hear what he had to say." "I can't believe that you would even suggest that." Sango replied. Sighing, Kagura said, "Just like I told Kagome yesterday, they could have went threw the bet. But they didn't."

"That doesn't mean that they didn't try." Sango said defensively. "When was the last time that Miroku hit on you?" Kagura asked her. "I don't remember." Was all Sango said. "When have you known for Miroku to do nothing if he wanted to sleep with someone?" When Sango said nothing, Kagura turned to Ayame. "When you almost slept with Kouga, who stopped it? You or him?"

Turning red, Ayame answered "The first time his phone rang. The second time he did." "O.k. so obviously he didn't want to sleep with you because of the bet." "He could have lost it by then. Or didn't even want to try." Ayame said. "Even if he did, he would have still slept with you. They said that they would. And the way that he looks at you, I don't think that he doesn't want you." Kagura said to them.

"So you think we should forgive them?" Kagome asked. "No. That's up to you. Not me. But maybe you should hear them out." Kagura answered her. "What about you?" Sango asked her. "Are you going to 'hear Sesshomaru out?'" "My situation is different and you know it." Kagura told her.

"She told me the same thing yesterday." Kagome said. "Because it is. Sesshomaru didn't care at all about what he did. But the others did. He'd already had won. So I guess it didn't matter to him anymore." Kagura said.

Before her friends could say anything, the bell rang for them to go to class. Kagome heard Ayame breathe a sigh of relief that turned into a moan, when the principal came on the loud speaker and told the students to report to their homerooms.

"Maybe we won't have to go to first period." Kagome said hopefully. "Chicken." She heard Kagura whisper. And she wasn't ashamed to admit that she was. "Let's meet at the library for lunch." Then the girls parted as the headed for their homerooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru followed Kagura with his eyes, as she entered the room and took her seat. Not looking at him once. He couldn't say that he blamed her. He knew how much he hurt her, but what was done was done. He couldn't change it. And he didn't really want to.

He didn't think that the fact that he didn't tell his brother or his friends that he had slept with Kagura would change much. She might not even believe it. When he went to her house, he went just to win the bet. But afterward, he knew that he couldn't tell the others about what happened.

He admitted that he cared about her. She was the only one outside of his family that he could say that about. He had feelings, just as much as that would surprise everyone. He just didn't see the point in showing them. At first he thought she was the same way too.

But then he realized that she was full emotion. She just didn't let everyone see it. He had thought that she might care for him, but now he realized how dumb he was for thinking it. He knew that he didn't help matters when he didn't try to explain on Saturday night like the others had.

But what was the point when he highly doubted that she would have believed him. So he said nothing. And acted like it didn't matter to him. Something that he regretted, but it was probably for the best. They were to different for them to ever last.

He saw Yuka come toward him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She had been trying to sleep with him since the were sophomores. It had gotten old very fast. Turning to her he said "Can I help you with something Yuka?"

Smiling coyly at him she said, "Yes you can Sesshomaru. Now that you don't have to pretend to like _her_ anymore, would you mind telling me who won the bet? Or did all of you?" He was watching Kagura out the corner of his eye. She didn't look at them, but he saw her freeze as she waited for his answer.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Yuka." Was all he told her. She pouted at him. "You don't have to be so evasive. Everyone knows how they are. They sleep with any male in sight. How would you like to come over to my house later and we can talk about it some more?"

Sesshomaru gave her a cold glare. "Something that I've learned is, most rumors are false. I don't see how there could be so many rumors about four girls being sluts, when the biggest one in the school is staring right at me. Like I have told you already Yuka, I don't want you. I never have and I never will. And as to the bet, if it came down to you, I wouldn't be able to make myself sleep with you for three million dollars, let alone three hundred."

Yuka gave a gasp, a stormed away from his desk. He saw Kagura let out a breath that she apparently was holding. He wondered if she had expected him to say something to Yuka about it. Then he realized of course she did. She probably thought that he was the vilest human on the planet.

He wanted to prove her wrong. He came to a decision then. It might take forever, but he was going to try and get Kagura back. If he had ever even had her to begin with. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, or even if she would believe it, but he would. Hopefully, he wouldn't die of old age first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame walked into her homeroom class, and all conversation stopped. She didn't care though. All she was worried about was avoiding Kouga. And with a quick look around the room, it didn't look like he was here. Giving a small sigh of relief, she took her seat.

Putting her head down on the desk, she tuned her classmates out. Kouga had called her on Saturday night, and most of Sunday. After awhile she had turned off her phone, and hadn't looked at it since. Thankfully, her grandfather didn't notice anything wrong. She didn't know if she would be able to lie to him. She was relieved that Kouga hadn't called her house phone. She didn't know how she would be able to get out of it then.

Whatever he had to say, she didn't want to hear it. She wouldn't even let herself think about what Kagura said. It wasn't true. She was convinced that he must have known about Sesshomaru and Kagura. That's why he didn't go threw with it when she threw herself at him like a fool.

He had to believe that the rumors were true now. And she couldn't blame him. But what hurt the most was that he rejected her. Sure, he had given those bullshit reasons at the time. But she realized now what it really was.

She felt numb about the whole situation. There wasn't anything to feel about the situation to her. She couldn't cry or feel sad. Even upset. All she felt was anger. Anger at him for lying and acting like he cared. And anger at herself for believing it.

Realizing that it had gotten quiet again, she looked up. Kouga had come into the classroom without her noticing. He was standing by her desk. "Ayame, can I-" He stopped when Ayame stood up. Turning to the teacher, she said "I have to go to the bathroom." She gathered all of her things, because she knew that an ice cube would have to survive in hell before she went back into the room.

Not bothering to wait for the teacher's permission, she walked out of the room and didn't look back. She had gotten halfway down the hall before Kouga caught up with her. "Ayame, stop. You have to talk to me." He said. "No, I don't." She said, not stopping to look at him. "Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere you aren't." She just kept walking. "You're going to get in trouble for cutting class." "Do you really think I care? And so are you." Grabbing her arm, Kouga stopped and turned Ayame to face him. "Would you please stop and talk to me? I'm not going to go away until you talk to me."

Ayame's eyes flashed. "Didn't I tell you that I would kill you if you touched me?" "Do you really think I care?" He repeated her words. "I know that I deserve it-" "No." She almost yelled. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to stand here and tell me how bad you feel. And how much you're upset about it. You lost that right the moment you made that bet with your friends."

"I know that. But Ayame, I'm begging you to hear me out. I should have never made that bet. It was wrong. I know that now. Before, I thought that all the rumors were true. I know that they aren't any more. I should have never believed them. Ayame, please. Can we just talk about this?"

She a humorless laugh. "There are plenty of rumors going on about you too. Did I believe them? No. Never for one minute. I thought that you weren't like the person that those rumors were about. And I thought that I was right. But obviously I was wrong. The person I thought you were couldn't ever do that."

She tried to walk away, but Kouga moved in front of her. "Ayame, please. I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you. Believe me, the bet stop mattering to me when I got to know you. I ended caring about you-"

"The bet stop to matter to you? What was what happened at the park at the beginning of the year about then?" "That's before I got to know you. Yes, I did try to sleep with you then. But I wouldn't-"

She cut him off again. "As for you caring about me, that's a load of bull too." "Why is that? Why do you think that I wouldn't care for you?" "Why did you invite me over to your house? And don't tell me it was just to watch a movie."

"It was. That's the truth. I really did want to spend time with you. And I knew that I couldn't make love with you, because of the bet. It would just be wrong. I'm telling the truth Ayame. I care-"

"What do you know about caring for someone except yourself?" She didn't know why or how happened, but she started to get a lump in her throat. But why did it have to be in front of him? "You want to know something about caring? Try loving someone since you were eight. Then finding out that they were nothing like what you thought they were."

Kouga was shocked. She could tell by the look on his face. "I'm sorry. Did I surprise you with what I said? For six long years, I've loved you. The idiot that I am, I was ecstatic when you 'wanted to be friends.' Then to find out that I was only worth three hundred dollars to you. So excuse me if I'm taking this a little hard."

"Ayame, I'm sorry. You have to believe that. Even if you didn't care about me, I wouldn't feel any different. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me. But I'm not going to stop. What do I have to do to make you believe that I'm sorry and I want you to forgive me?"

Sighing, she looked at him, knowing that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. With the calmest voice she could muster, she said "Nothing. Because there isn't anything that you can say to me to make me forgive you."

Kouga was denied a comment, because then the principal made the comment for the students to report to first hour. As the students filled the hallway, Ayame got lost in the crush, forcing herself not to look back at Kouga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha waited anxiously for Kagome to come to class. He had called her millions of times, and it wasn't surprising that she didn't answer. He knew he had a lot to answer for. And he was sure that they would sound pitiful to her ears. He was the one who made the bet. Over a fight that hadn't ever really mattered.

He had to try to make her understand that he wouldn't have, couldn't have done that to her. She meant to much to him now. She was there for him and gave him advice about Kikyo, when his brother and friends just told him to get back with her or move on. And that had to be hard for her because he had a feeling that she cared about him too.

But he couldn't be sure. He was hoping that he was right. Because if she didn't, any chance he had of getting her forgiveness would be out the door. When he saw the tape playing, he didn't know what to do. He knew what was coming, and he was paralyzed to do anything about it.

Kagome was the nicest, most forgiving person he had ever met. He was praying that she forgave him. He didn't care if he had to beg and crawl. She _had _to forgive him. For awhile, he didn't want to admit that he had feelings for her because he thought that he still felt something for Kikyo.

But when he was slow dancing with her, he realized that he didn't care for Kikyo at all. He cared for her. And he really didn't want to lose her. Maybe if he had told her about the bet. Explained to her that he wouldn't go threw with it. That it was a heat of the moment decision, and he wouldn't her hurt her like that.

Finally, she walked threw the door. Their eyes met, but she quickly turned away from him and found the seat that was the furthest from his that wasn't occupied. He sighed. First the stupid speech that he had to sit threw in homeroom, now he was sure that old Kaede would have thinly veiled comments about it.

"Class, since there isn't much more time to have a proper class, I have decided that we will go to the computer lab." The old woman said. "Inuyasha, Kagome, can you come and see me please?" When the got to the teacher's desk, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was standing as far from him as possible.

"You two are going to have to stay here." She told them. "Why?" Kagome asked her. She seemed calm, but Inuyasha heard the tremor in her voice. She was panicking. "Because I can't seem to find your internet permission slips. So you two will have to stay here."

"Can't we just go and not get on the computer?" She sounded desperate now. "No. I'm sorry you can't. you two will stay in here until the bell rings." "Who's going to be in here with us?" Inuyasha asked. Turning to him, she said "You two are juniors in high school. You should be old enough to stay in a room by yourself and not get into trouble."

After she said that, Kagome walked away. Inuyasha was about to go back to his desk when Kaede said "I have given you this chance Inuyasha. Don't waste it." Without another word, she herded the class out of the room and closed the door. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. The old hag was actually helping him.

Going to the desk Kagome occupied, he said "Kagome can I talk to you?" Without looking at him, Kagome moved even further from him and pulled a c.d. player out of her bag. She put it on her head, and he could tell by the volume that she had it turned up as far as it could go.

Well, I got my answer, he thought. Walking over to her new location, he tried pulling the headphones off of her head. The glare that she gave him stopped him cold. He sighed, giving up. He went back to his original desk. He hadn't gotten anywhere. She didn't even want to acknowledge his presence, let alone talk to him.

When it was five minutes until the end of class, he saw her turn her c.d. player off and put it back in her bag. Turning in her seat, she faced him. "You have less than five minutes to say whatever you have to say. And the only person you can thank for this is Kagura."

Whatever Kagura said, he would be forever thankful to her. Speaking he said, "I know you might not believe this, but I didn't have any intention of sleeping with you. I was mad and stupid when I made the bet. I was wrong to hurt you like that."

When she just continued to stare at him, he continued. "I know now that I care about you. I didn't want to believe it because I thought that I still had feelings for Kikyo. But now I know that I don't. I know that it's going to take a lot for you to trust me again, but can we at least try to work threw this? Can you forgive me?"

He waited for her to say something. She didn't. When the bell rang, she got her things and headed for the door. Following her, he said "Are you going to say something? Yell at me? Hit me? Anything. Am I going to get any kind of reaction out of you?"

Turing to him, Kagome looked at him. "I said that you could say whatever you had to say. I never said that I would say anything back." With that, Kagome left the room, leaving Inuyasha speechless and frustrated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku watched Sango in second hour. She had been crying. He could tell by her eyes, which were puffy and red. He felt like a bastard. And he knew that he probably was one. He had hoped to talk to Sango before school. But he looked practically everywhere for her and didn't find her. And he knew that he wouldn't have a chance to talk to her, not in this class.

After he had given up on trying to call her, he had plenty of time to think. He knew that there wasn't much chance that she would listen to what he had to say. He knew that if the roles were switched, he might not ever forgive her. But Sango was a very caring person. Hopefully he could try to talk to her. If he could find a chance to talk to her.

His prayers were answered when the teacher spoke. He had been giving a lecture on something or other that they were learning today. Now they had to do group work with the last few minutes of class. They were to split up in groups of two. And either the teacher was ignorant of what happened at the dance and just ignored the whole reason for going to homeroom, or he simply just didn't care. Either way, Miroku ended being paired with Sango. But he could tell that she didn't like it one bit.

After the class had paired off, Sango did the work that was assigned. Taking a deep breath, he said "I know that I'm probably the last person that you want to talk to right now but I have to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to."

Never looking up from her desk, Sango said "To get the equation you have to figure out what x is." Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, he continued. "I wasn't lying with what I said on Saturday. It is different with you, and I _do _care about you. I was going to try to talk the guys out of the bet. But it doesn't seem that I would have had to."

Still not looking up from her desk, she answered "To find x you have to divide the two points by each other." Frustrated, he ran his hand threw his hands. "You might be pretending not to hear me, but I know that you're not deaf. I'm going to keep talking."

She still didn't look up from her desk, so he continued. "I would have never slept with you with the bet still going on. I would have told you about it…eventually. I'm not sure when but I would have told you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know that. But please, at least talk to me about it."

The bell rang. Sango gathered her things and left the class without looking at him. Miroku had the sinking feeling that she would never get threw to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This has been the longest day of my life." Kagome said, as she sat down at a library table with her friends. "Tell me about it." Sango replied. "Between the whispering classmates, and the pitying looks from the teachers, I thought I was going to die from torture."

"I found out who put the tape up." Ayame said. Before she could give the answer, her friends said "Jacqueline." "How'd you guys know?" Ayame wondered aloud. "Who else has a video camera with them at all times, and would be able to put that video up? She was on the committee." Kagura said dryly.

"How was homeroom?" Kagome asked them. Groaning, Sango said "Sitting threw that speech was horrible. It was like they were rubbing in it." "I don't know." Ayame said. "I wasn't there for long." "What do you mean?" Her friends asked her. "Kouga showed up wanting to talk and I didn't. I left."

"So you didn't even talk to him?" Kagura asked. Glaring at her friend, Ayame answered "I talked to him because he followed me." "What did he say?" Kagome asked her. "I'm sure you can figure it out. Apologizes. Begs for forgiveness. He pushed me over the edge when he had the nerve to tell me that he cared about me."

"What did you do?" Sango asked her. "Other than almost cry in front of him, I blurted out that I've loved him since I was eight. Then he asked me what he had to do for me to forgive him. I told him nothing, because I wouldn't ever forgive him. Then it was time to go to first hour and I walked away."

"That's pretty much the same with me. We ended up being stuck in the class by ourselves for the whole period." "Let me guess," Kagura said. "You didn't talk to him?" "For your information, smart one, I took your advice." Kagome told them what happened.

"I just let Miroku talk too. I just ignored him. We got paired up to do work in the class. I just let him talk. I did my work." "Did you even listen to what he had to say?" Kagura asked her.

Eyes flashing, Sango looked at her. "Yes, I listened. But while we're on the subject, did you talk to Sesshomaru? It seems like you should practice what you preach." "No. I didn't listen to what he had to say." Kagura said angrily. "Then stop being such a hypo-" Cutting her off, Kagura said, "I didn't listen to what he had to say, because he didn't have anything to say to me. He didn't look at me once during homeroom."

Deflating, Sango eyes softened. "I'm sorry Kagura. I didn't mean-" "No it's o.k. I told you guys that he didn't care what happened. But at least he isn't going around telling everyone what happened." She told her friends what she heard him say to Yuka.

"That means something, doesn't it?" Kagome said. "Only that he didn't want Yuka to continue hitting on him." Kagura said. But before they could say anything to that, a group of girls walked up to them.

"We just want you to know, that even though we've never been friends, what happened to you guys at Homecoming was wrong. We told the principal that Jacqueline out the tape up. She got expelled for it." A girl that they knew by the name Montana said.

"Thank you." Sango said. "That was very nice of you." "No problem." Another girl, named Beverly said. "Not everyone in this school believes everything that someone says." Turning to leave, the third girl, Constance, said "For what it's worth, they really do seem to be sorry about what happened. Everyone can tell. _All _of them do." She added the last, looking at Kagura.

"Well," Kagome said. "That was the last thing I expected to happen today." As they got up to go to their next class, all the girls minds were running a mile a minute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls would never understand how the whole day seem to fly, except when the had a class with _them_. The class was pure torture. The boys weren't able to attempt to talk to them this time because they had a test. Most times, the teacher would forget that they had a test and they would talk and look up the answers in their text books. But today he had his memory about him. So no talking until the whole class was done.

It was hard for all of them. Being so close to them, but knowing that it hurt to much to even look at them to long. They could tell that they boys weren't any different. All of them looked as if they wanted to say so much to them, but either couldn't or didn't know how. Except Sesshomaru. To them, he just looked thoughtful.

What the girls had said to them in the library gave them something to think about. Having someone from the outside had given them a different perspective. But that didn't change anything. They still had lied and betrayed them. But they were thinking it over more.

But not Kagura. Nothing in her could believe that Sesshomaru was sorry. She didn't think that he had regretted one thing in his life. No, he thought threw everything that he did. That's why she knew that he wasn't sorry and didn't want her forgiveness.

After the class ended, Kagura said goodbye to her friends and left to go to her car. She had made it to her car door when a voice stopped her. "Kagura. I would like to talk to you." Freezing, she turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly. Alright, she admitted it. She was a hypocrite, because there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to actually listen to what he had to say like she had told her friends to do. That was if he even had anything to say.

"I already said that I would like to talk to you." He said, as he stared into her eyes. "About what?" She asked. "About having sex with me for three hundred dollars, or about getting caught and not being able to embarrass me like you wanted to?"

"I would like to apologize to you." He said, in the same emotionless voice that he always used. Giving him a glare, she said "Well I don't accept it." Turning away from him, she opened her car door to get in. But he leaned around her and closed the door. Turning around to give him a few choice words, they died in her throat when she saw just how close he was to her.

Her pulse started to race, and she had trouble trying to hide it. "I would like for you to talk to me, and not run away from the problem." Was all her told her. "Well, whatever you like doesn't have anything to do with this now does it? Whatever you like stopped mattering to me." "I don't believe that." He told her. "And why not? You're a good for nothing bastard. Would in the world would you think that I would care about anything that had to do with you?"

"Because you care about me? You would have never slept with me if you didn't care about me." "Well, that's a mistake that I can't take back. And you can save your phony apology. I know you don't mean it. Your brother and friends probably made you do this."

"My brother or his friends can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Like if I didn't want to do this, then I wouldn't." Without another word, Sesshomaru captured her mouth, with a searing kiss. Kagura tried to fight him, but not for long.

She loved the way she felt in his arms. She kissed him back with more force than she intended. He kissed her back just as hard. Running his hands down her back, she shivered as he eased his tongue in her mouth. Just like before, he was kissing her in the parking lot, and she didn't want him to stop.

Then the truth rushed back like a cold bucket of water being thrown on her. When he did this before, it was to win a bet. He had to have some reason for doing this. Catching him off guard, she pushed him away from her, and smacked him across the face.

"Whatever game your playing, I'm not. Stay away from me. I won't be a pawn in anymore of your games." With that, she got into her car, and pulled out of the parking lot. She couldn't stop herself from looking in her rearview mirror back at him.

He was watching her leave. And she had to be seeing things, because she could have sworn he looked upset.

* * *

**so if i didnt get there character right sorrie. the hardest one 2 me was Sesshomaru. i realized that he and miroku were the ones i wrote about the least. but do u think that they will get the girls back? or the girls wont ver 4give them. and b4 i 4get kikyo didnt have ne thing 2 do with it. i tried 2 keep em all like they r n the show. cept the whole part bout inu and sess hating each other. kou 2**

**ne way i no im 4getting sumthing. tell me what u think. so click the purpleish button and leave me a review. the next chapter will b the last one with a epilouge. but i cant promise that it'll be up 2morrow or the next day. i no how i want it 2 go, but im not exactly sure how its gonna go. so plz just b a little patient. it'll b up soon ok i'll shut up now**

**kiala jaray**


	11. can they get the girls back?

**ok im sorrie that it took me so long 2 update this. but i got lazy. ne way i want to tahnk kittyb78 worldruler72 samy wolfcries and bbgirl15. and as 4 tristessa...**

**didnt i say n the 1st chapter that i no that my grammar is wrong? and didnt i also say that u didnt need 2 comment on how bad it is? and my vocabualry color is what i want it 2 b. they r high schoolers and i was until may so no my vocabulary isnt going to be sterling. my readers like it. if u dont o welll. and dont give me that crap about constructive critisizm. or however u spell it. have u written ne thing? and if u have it better b better than mine. you can also spell yea with a an h b/c word processor still takes it as a correctly spelled word. i hate when ppl do that. judge and minch sumone elses work but dont have ne of their own. in short u can lick the upside of my ass crack. thank u and have a good day.**

**ok im sorrie 2 others but that really pisses me off. ne way there is sum ooc-ness but i hope yall like this. its kinda rushed but i hope that its ok.**

* * *

As the weeks went on, eventually the boys gave up. The girls weren't sure if they were relieved about it or not. Kagura didn't tell the girls about what Sesshomaru did. She also didn't like thinking about how she felt when he kissed her. Still, she thought about it all the time.

The bet scandal had finally blown over. Kagura guessed that when the students realized they wouldn't get another display between them and her friends, they had lost interest. The most shocking thing was, they weren't pariahs anymore. Well, Kagura wouldn't go _that_ far. But people actually talked to them now. At first the girls were cautious. They thought that people were just trying to get information out of them.

But that didn't happen. Kagura realized that contrary to what she thought, the people she went to school with weren't all assholes and idiots. She still thought about what Constance said. She didn't believe it. She couldn't. She didn't know why he kissed her in the parking lot. And she guessed she never would, because there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to ask him.

She replayed the conversation from the parking lot in her head. He had accused her of running from the problem. In a way she had, she supposed. After that day, she had made sure that she wasn't ever around Sesshomaru for long periods of time.

If they had to go to homeroom, she would show up with only minutes left. She barely spoke in fifth hour, the girls barely did either. And after the class, she wouldn't stall for anything getting out of school. She didn't want to give Sesshomaru any opportunity to talk to her.

Not that he had tried, not from what she'd seen anyway. After he kissed her, he hadn't tried to talk to her again. She wasn't sure if she was hurt about that or not. Everything about the situation hurt. It was impossible to tell what hurt and what didn't.

The confusing thing was, if he had kept after her like the other boys did, she had a feeling that she would of forgiven him. She wasn't the type of girls to play games, and he did apologize…even if that apology did seem halfhearted. It wasn't like she wanted him to grovel on his feet for her. But she guessed that if he really showed that he was sorry, she would forgive him.

She knew that would be a mistake. If it were someone else, she'd call them a idiot and a fool. But she really didn't care. The problem with that was, he didn't seem like he wanted her forgiveness. And even though she would forgive him, she didn't think that she would get over that fact that he only did it for three hundred dollars.

It had always made her mad when people said that they forgave someone, and threw it constantly in their face. And that's what she would be doing. So she guessed that she really wouldn't be forgiving him. If only he hadn't gone threw with the bet, she thought, then she would be glad to forgive and forget. But the fact that after they had made love, he went and told his brother and friends for three hundred dollars, she couldn't forgive that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there a reason that you all called me here?" Sesshomaru said, that made his brother and two friends roll their eyes. "We called you here," Miroku said. "because we have to figure out a way to get the girls to talk to us." "And exactly what makes you think that's what I want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't walk around here biting everyone's head off and moping." His brother said. Kouga gave a short laugh when he saw that Sesshomaru wasn't going to say anything more. It was obvious to him, Inuyasha, and Miroku that he wanted Kagura back. Kouga just thought that he just didn't want to admit it.

Kouga didn't know why he wouldn't want to admit it. He sure had made it obvious that he wanted Ayame. She just didn't seem to feel the same way. For weeks he had tried to get her back. He didn't want to admit it, but he had given up. There didn't seem any possible chance that Ayame would forgive him. That's why they were here now. To try and figure out a way to get them back.

"We have to get them outside of school and by themselves." Inuyasha said. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Kouga asked him. "They're never alone when they're in school. We can't talk to them at their jobs or they just might call the cops." Kouga was serious. He wouldn't put it past Ayame to have him arrested.

He knew that his friends were surprised by the way she acted. Kouga wasn't. He always knew that Ayame had backbone. He was just sorry that he was the reason she finally decided to show it.

Sighing, Miroku sat down. "This is going to be harder than I thought." "It should be somewhere where we won't be interrupted." Inuyasha said. "If all of us were there, don't you think that we would be interrupted anyway?" Sesshomaru said in a bland voice. Glaring at him, Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kouga cut him off.

"Don't you too ever get tired of bickering all the time?" Going back to his thinking, Kouga tried to figure out a way to talk to Ayame. If her friends weren't with her twenty-four seven, it would be a lot easier. After the blow up in the school hallway, unless she was in class, she was attached to the girls by the hip.

The last conversation he had with Ayame was shocking. He thought that she cared about him, but not love him. And for six years. After he got over that shock, he had started to lose hope. As much as she said she cared about him, it had to hurt ten times as worse.

He supposed that's why she was never out of sight from her friends. They used each other as a shield. The boys would never approach them all together. They used that. Ayame even went as far as to make her friends go with her to their field in the park. He remembered overhearing her a few days ago about them going when she did. Her friends had protested but-

"Why didn't I think of that before?" He said out loud. "What are you talking about Kouga?" Inuyasha asked him. "I think that I might have a way of us being able to get to talk to the girls." "Explain." Was all Sesshomaru said, but Kouga could tell that he cared more than he was letting on.

"So here is what we have to do…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was bored and miserable. Ayame had nagged and nagged until Kagura, Sango, and herself agreed to go with her today. Kagome highly doubted that Kouga would bother Ayame. That was the only reason why they were here anyway.

She sighed and leaned back against the tree she was sitting in front of, giving a quick glare to Sango and Ayame's running forms. She couldn't really blame Ayame, she supposed, next to Kagura, what happened hit her the hardest. But it seemed like they had finally gave up.

She didn't give Inuyasha another chance to talk to her. In class she had moved as far as possible away from him, and avoided him like the plague anywhere else. In a way she was glad that he had finally left her alone. But in another way, she wished that she had talked to him, maybe she would have forgiven him.

Sighing again at her conflicting emotions, she was going to continue thinking about Inuyasha when Kagura's dry voice interrupted her thoughts. "If you sigh one more time, I will kill you." Glancing at her friend, who was sitting next to her, she spoke. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Changing the subject she asked, "How much longer are they going to be at it? It's cold and I'm bored." Rolling her eyes, Kagura said "I don't know, but I wish they would hurry up." At the end of that statement, she raised her voice so Ayame and Sango, who had just got to them, could hear her.

"O.k. O.k. Sorry." Ayame said sitting down. "We didn't mean to take that long. It's just that I haven't been here since…" Her voice trailed off. "Since before that night." Sango finished for her, sitting down next to Kagura. That's what they referred to it now, Kagome realized. It wasn't ever Homecoming night, or a few weeks ago. Just that night, the simple. And that complicated.

"Yeah. I thought it would get easier, but it's been weeks and it still hurts like it just happened." Ayame said. "I know how you feel. I still think about Miroku all the time. I can't help it." "Me too." Kagome chimed in. They all looked to Kagura, but before she could say anything, a voice interrupted her.

"It's nice to know that you all think about us even though you seem to hate us." Kouga said, as he, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru walked from the tress that stood behind the girls.

Ayame jumped as Sango and Kagome gave a squeak of surprise. Kagura slowly stood up and looked at them. "Can we help you with something?" She asked coldly. "Yes, you can." Miroku said, ignoring her tone. "We would like to speak to you." "You've been trying that for how many weeks? It hasn't worked, so obviously we don't want to talk to you." Ayame said as she got up her other two friends following. She tried to walk away from Kouga but couldn't.

Kouga grabbed her by her arm. "Would you just listen? I want to tell you that I'm-" She cut him off. "No. Now let me go." "Or what?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh. "You'll scream? It's five o'clock on a Saturday in the winter time. Who's going to hear you?"

"No one asked you opinion Inuyasha." Kagome said acidly. Glancing away from him, she saw Kagura, who she realized hadn't said anything since she asked them if they could help them with something. She was staring at Sesshomaru, not saying a word. And Sesshomaru was starting back, equally mute.

"This isn't going how we wanted." Miroku said, his sentence choppy because he kept dodging in front of Sango, who tried to make a break for it. "Excuse me." She said with forced politeness. "I want to leave." "And I'm trying to prevent that." Miroku said happily.

"What could you possible say that hasn't been said?" Ayame said as she tried to tug her hand from Kouga's grasp. "That isn't going to work." He told her. "I want to talk to you, is that so bad?" "Yes!" She yelled, continuing to pull her arm to no avail.

Sango was finally able to get past Miroku, but didn't get far as he wrapped a arm around her waist and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She screeched. "Not until the four of you agree to talk to us."

"Talking to someone requires at least two people." Kagura said, finally breaking her silence but never taking her eyes from Sesshomaru's. "I'm sure that he doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't like to waste time."

"And how do you know what I want?" He asked her in a bland voice. When Kagura didn't answer him, Kagome said "Why are you even bothering? I know that you lost the bet. Don't act like you really care."

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku froze. "What are you talking about? No one won the bet." Kouga said confusedly. This time, all four girls froze. "What do you mean, 'no one won?'" Sango said, he voice muffled as Miroku eased her down. "You don't have to lie. We know the truth." Ayame said, as she tugged on her arm again.

"We aren't lying." Inuyasha said as he glanced at his friends confusedly. "But then…" Kagome said, as she, Sango and Ayame's eyes went back and forward between Kagura and Sesshomaru, as they continued to stare at each other. "We didn't…" This time it was Kouga's voice trailed off, as the three boys looked at each other, then followed the girls gazes to the oldest pair.

Then realization dawned. "When in the hell did that happen?" Inuyasha practically yelled. "Shut up, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Oh…I see." Miroku said out loud to himself. "Well I'll be damned." Was all Kouga said. Feeling his grip slack, Ayame tugged free. "That still doesn't change the fact that you made the bet and tried to go threw with it."

As she tried to walk away, Kouga sighed and said "Looks like plan B." Before any girl could ask what plan B was, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku had picked up Ayame, Kagome, and Sango and put them over their shoulders, and walked away in three different directions, with the girls kicking and screaming.

With a quick glance at her friends, Kagura turned back to Sesshomaru. "If you try that I will hurt you." "You don't see me trying, do you?" Was all he told her. They continued to stare at each other. Finally breaking the silence, she asked "Why?" "I didn't see how it was any of their business."

Kagura looked at him like he was crazy. "That was the whole point of you sleeping with me in the first place wasn't it? Why do it and not say anything?" "I didn't want to." Was all he said. Kagura's gaze turned icy. "You just wanted to 'get tired of me' first, is that it?"

"We spent a considerable amount of time with each other after the day in your room. Alone I might add. Don't you think that if I wanted to 'get tired of you' as you say, I would have tried?"

"I don't know. Why sleep with me if you didn't plan on trying to win the bet?" Kagura was confused. He obviously hadn't told his brother and his friends about them making love. But that didn't make any sense. Why win the bet if he didn't want the prize.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked her. "That would be nice." She said dryly. "I went to your house with every intention of winning the bet. Let me finish. As I said, that's why I went there. Even then, it wasn't to win the money, but to get it over with so we could get on with the rest of our lives. But after we had made love, I realized that I couldn't tell the others and get money from them like it didn't matter.

"I didn't sleep with you after that, because I felt that it was wrong. I care about you, but I didn't know it at the time. I wanted to get to know you more before we made love again. When they showed the video tape at Homecoming, I didn't say anything because I knew that you wouldn't believe my explanations. And I didn't blame you."

"Then what was that about in the parking lot two days later?" Kagura said, her voice wobbly, afraid to have hope. "I wanted to talk to you to apologize, but I ended up kissing you. I didn't think that you would have believed anything I had to say after that, so I didn't try."

"What makes you think that I do now?" Kagura asked him. Sesshomaru stared her directly in the eye. "Nothing. All you can do is take my word for it when I say that I love you and hope that you forgive me."

"You wh-what?" She asked him. She couldn't have heard him right. He couldn't have said that he loved her. "I said that I love you. Other than my family and friends, you're the first person to dare and stand up to me. When I'm the coldest person alive, you still want to be around me. You laugh when I try to intimidate you, and if you're mad at me, you aren't afraid to let me know how you feel. You make me feel like the luckiest man alive when I'm around you."

Kagura just stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you really mean that?" "If I didn't mean it, then I wouldn't have said it." Before he could say anything else, she walked up to him and said, "I believe you and I love you too." Then she jumped on him and gave him a hug that almost knocked him down.

Hugging her back he asked, "Do you forgive me?" Pulling back, she kissed him in a long wet kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Laughing, he said "No, I'm still not sure. You'll have to tell me again." Laughing with him, she pulled his head down into another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you put me down? I'm getting a stomach ache." Kagome said, as she still struggled against Inuyasha's shoulder. Finally, he set her down. "You know stalking and kidnapping is against the law?" She said to him with a glare. "Only if you get caught." He told her.

Kagome started pacing in front of him. "I'm here aren't I? Talk." That's good encouragement, Inuyasha thought. It's now or never. "I love you Kagome." That halted her in her tracks. She turned to him. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Kikyo?"

"It's been over with Kikyo since before the school year started. You know that." "Really? You could have fooled me. If it was so over, then why did you always come to me with, Kikyo this, Kikyo that?" She asked him bitterly. Inuyasha just stared at her. "You love me." She started to pace again. "I never said that." Inuyasha gave a sound of disgust. "If you didn't then you wouldn't have gotten so upset when talking about it."

"So what? So I love you, Inuyasha Adams. Whop-dee friggin doo. What is that going to change? You still made that damn bet over a dumb ass argument that I barely remember." She started to pace again. "Did I ever try to win the bet?" Inuyasha asked. "No, but that's just because you didn't get the chance." She told him angrily.

"What about the time in your room? The day that you showed me your dress. We were home alone, in _your_ room. I could have tried then, but I didn't. The bet didn't matter to me by then. I don't think that it ever really did."

She stopped her pacing again. "What's the supposed to mean?" She asked him suspiciously. "It means that, from day one, I could never keep the bet in my mind. When I saw you after school on the first day, I was able to remember the bet for all of 10 seconds. I would remember it later, and try to plot on getting you to sleep with me, but they went out of my head the moment I would see you again."

"What about Kikyo? How do I know that you aren't doing this just so you can say that you're over her?" "Kikyo meant a lot to me at one time, but I realized how much I care for you when I saw how much I hurt you when that tape was played. I care about you more than I could ever did or will for Kikyo."

"That still doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong." She told him weakly as she felt her resolve giving. Taking her by the shoulders, he turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. "I know it was. But you have to believe me when I say that I would never have gone threw with it, or would have paid the guys the money. I care about you to much. And I like your friends, I wouldn't want to hurt them like that."

When she just stared at him, he remembered what happened in first period weeks ago. "Do you forgive me?" He asked anxiously. Before he could react, she balled up her fist, and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. Doubling over he grabbed his stomach and glared at her.

"What was that for?" He yelled at her. Putting her hands on her hips, she said "That's for getting everyone in this mess in the first place." After he got up, she walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I forgive you." She said simply.

Before she could say anything else, he gave her a kiss that lasted more minutes than either one of them counted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango struggled to get free of Miroku, as he walked into the woods. "Where are we going?" Setting her down, Miroku said, "Right here." "Whatever it is that you have to say, I don't want to hear it." She told him coldly. "Well, you're going to hear it regardless. So you'll just have to deal with it."

"What more is there to say?" She repeated from earlier. "I was just a bet to you. A would be quick three hundred dollars and a roll in the hay. That's it, end of story." "No, it's not the end of it Sango. I care about you. I've told you already that I care about you. I didn't lie about that. I know that I hurt you. I'm asking you to forgive me."

"How am I supposed to know that this isn't another part of that bet? That you're not lying again? I'm sorry if I don't gush with forgiveness." She told him. "Sango I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I don't want to take it back because if I did that would mean I would have never gotten to know you or fall in love with you."

Sango sucked in a breath, then glared at him. "How many other girls have you said that too? And don't tell me none. You're known as the school womanizer. Half of the female population at school throws themselves at you and the half that don't, you throw yourself at them."

"If that's true then why am I here?" Miroku asked her. "What?" She asked him angrily. "If I can have any female in the school practically willingly, why am I here? Trying to convince the one girl who says she doesn't want me, that I love her. And don't try to tell me that you don't love me. I know you."

"What makes you think that I do?" She asked him nervously. "If you didn't love me, you wouldn't get jealous every time I flirt with someone. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't make sure that I do my homework and understand the assignments the teacher gave. If you didn't love me you wouldn't say that you hate me, then steal glances at me all the time."

Sango was struck speechless as he walked up to her and took her hands into his. "And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't notice all of this. And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be fighting tooth and nail to get you back after I hurt you so much."

By then Sango was crying. "Please don't cry Sango. Just tell me that you love and forgive me. Then I can go back to making you jealous by flirting with other girls and asking you if you would want to bear my children."

Laughing as she wiped her eyes, Sango said, "How about we wait until after college for the bearing children thing." Smiling at her, Miroku said, "I take it that you forgive me?" "Sure do. But if you ever make another bet with your friends, I'll kill you." She said as she pulled him in a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put me down Kouga!" Ayame said, as she kicked at him and punched his back. "No." Was all he said to her. Before he could catch her leg, Ayame kicked him in the thigh, which caused him to drop her and fall to the ground himself.

"Ayame! Are you alright?" He said, sitting up and reaching for her. She jerked away from him. "I wouldn't have fell if you wouldn't of picked me up in the first place." She yelled at him. "Well I wouldn't of had to pick you up if you would have just talked to me."

"I don't want-" She was cut of by Kouga putting hand over her mouth. "I didn't bring us all the way out here just we can argue. I want to talk to you." "Talk to me about what Kouga? You want me to forgive you for what you did? How you made a fool of me? How you lied?"

"Ayame, I know I hurt you. But all I'm asking is for you to listen to me. I didn't lie when I said that I cared about you. I know that you don't want to believe it, but I do. I would have never went threw with it. I wouldn't have let the others go threw with it either."

"You've said all of this before." She told him staring ahead. "Do you have something else to say?" "Damn it Ayame. I know that this is hard for you. And I know it was even harder for you to tell me that you love me, and have loved me for a long time. But I love you too. I didn't realize until-"

She quickly stood up. "How in the hell do you love me? You don't care about any one but yourself." "You said that before." He said mockingly. "Don't you dare mock me Kouga Samuels. You don't know the first thing about me. How do you love me?"

"Ayame, I know a lot about you." Kouga told her. "Like what? And it can't be something that I've told you or something that my friends told you." "You hate your hair." "What?" She asked confusedly. "You hate your hair." Kouga said again. "You wish it wasn't as red. When you're with the girls, you think you the odd ball, because they have black hair and you have red."

Ayame just stared at him in shock. She didn't know how he knew that. She had never said anything to him about it, and neither had the girls. She opened her mouth to say something, he spoke again. "When your nervous, you're right leg shakes, that happens when your mad too. You're a hardcore horror movie fan, but you lose your appetite at the sight of someone getting a shot or a piercing. You love romance movies, and cry every time you watch A Walk To Remember."

Ayame's eyes got bigger and bigger as he spoke. When she finally did, she said "How did you know all of that?" "Because I love you." When Ayame didn't say anything else, he sighed and got up. She wouldn't ever forgive him. He had to accept that. He didn't want to, but what else could he do.

"I'm sorry about all that happened. I won't bother you anymore." He started to walk away when she grabbed his hand. "Did you mean all of that?" She asked him. "Yes, but it-" Before he could say anything else, she tackled him, and they fell to the ground with her on top of him. She kissed all of his face. His neck, eyes, nose, ears, and finally his mouth.

When they finally separated for a breath, she said, "I love you too. And I forgive you." When their friends found them, they were still in that position, kissing each other breathless.

* * *

**ok sorrie. i no that sesshy is probably totally ooc. but hey i tried. and incase you couldnt tell this is the last chapter except 4 the epilouge. i really like this story and im glad that ppl liked it. ok ive been writing this thing since like 2 or 3 n the morning and its like almost 7 and my mom wants the computer so bye**

**kiala jaray**


	12. happily ever after and more bets

**ok im sooooo VERY sorrie. i didnt expect 2 take this long 2 rite this but i was doing other things and i would get ideas but never write ne thing. ok its after 2 n the morning so i'll go and let u read it. o and b4 i 4 get, thank u silverpads, aya-hime, bbgirl15, kittyb78, and wolf cries for the reviews. **

* * *

Kagura sat on her back porch with Ayame, Sango, and Kagome as they watched their husbands play with their children. She laughed when she heard Ayame say, "Can we _please_ go inside? It's so hot out here." Rolling her eyes, Kagome asked "Did we complain this much when we were pregnant?"

Throwing a ice cube at her, Ayame continued to fan herself. They were all used to Ayame complaining about how hot it was, they wouldn't expect anything else from a eight month pregnant woman. Turning to Kagura, Sango said "How's Kanna?" Smiling, Kagura said "She can't stop talking about Shippou. She told me that they're going to Homecoming."

"But the school year didn't start yet." Ayame said, taking a breaking from complaining. "Tell that to Shippou." Kagome said. "I can't even count the number of times that he's called to see if Kanna said anything about him. What has Kohaku been up to?" She said the last looking at Sango.

"I can answer that question." Kagura said dryly. "He's dating Rin and is terrified of Sesshomaru. He says she's too young to date, even though she's in college" Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she looked out onto the yard. "I wouldn't do that so much if I were you." She called to Sesshomaru, as they watched him toss their three year old daughter, Victoria, in the air and catch her. "She just ate and might throw up on you."

They heard the others laugh, as Sesshomaru put the little girl down. They talked more about their siblings until two year old little girl ran up on the porch. Running to Kagome, she said, "Mommy, they was teasing me." "Were. And who was teasing you?" She asked her daughter. "Zachary and Matthew. They was-were pulling my hair and said I couldn't play with them because I'm too young and a girl."

Struggling to stand, Ayame said, "I'll talk to Zachary-" She stopped as Sango waved her away. "Next time they tell you that you can't do something because you're a girl, just tell them that they're jealous because they aren't." "What about when they pull my hair?" The little girl asked woefully.

Sitting the little girl in her lap, Kagome said, "You know what Victoria does when boys tease her?" She watched her little girl's eyes grow wide. "But you said not to do that." "I know, but I think now you can." "Thank you Mommy." The little girl said. Giving her mother a quick kiss, she jumped off of her lap. Saying a quick good-bye to her aunts, she started to run down the steps.

"Tabitha." Her mother said quickly. "Yes, Mommy?" "Only do it if they pull your hair, o.k?" Giving her a grin that matched her father's perfectly, and scared her mother to death every time she saw it, she said "O.k." They watched the little girl run to the others and try to play with them. They saw three and a half year old Matthew say something to her and pull her hair.

Tabby gave another grin as she balled up her fist and punched Matthew in the nose as hard as her two year old body could. Matthew landed on his butt and looked at the little girl. A few seconds later, he burst into tears, as the women on the porch laughed. Inuyasha gave a quick glance to the women and shook his head. He picked up his daughter and walked over to the porch, the other three following with their children.

"I'm guessing that you had something to do with this." He said to his sister in law. "I have no clue what you're talking about." She told him innocently. "Yeah sure Kagura. Everyone knows that Victoria has the exact same right hook." "I didn't teach her that, Sesshomaru did." She said defensively. "She should know how to defend herself." Sesshomaru said blandly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura said "If you have anything to do with it, no boy will be allowed close enough to her for her to protect herself." "I wonder when you're going to stop the boys from playing with her." Sango said as she took her sniffling son from Miroku and put him on her hip. They all knew that Sesshomaru was just as protective of his wife and daughter as he was his sister.

"Probably when their five." Inuyasha she dryly as he. "I don't see why." Miroku said. "I was just telling Matthew that females shouldn't be teased. They should be wooed and-" He was cut short as Sango's free hand covered his mouth. "Hopefully the legacy of lechers will end with you." She told him.

Putting his four year old son down, Kouga went to his wife and helped her up. "Have you been complaining about how hot it is?" He asked her jokingly. Giving him a glare, she said "It's your fault anyway. I'll just complain to you from now on." Smirking he rubbed her enlarged stomach. "I don't remember you complaining when it happened."

Turning red, she opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it. "I think that Sesshomaru said that they had some ice cream in the freezer. Do you want some?" Forgetting her anger at her husband almost immediately, she told him yes. He and the others left to the kitchen taking the children with them, leaving the four alone on the porch again.

Turning to Kagome, Sango told her friend "Thank you." Looking at her confused, she answered "For what? I didn't do anything." "For pissing off Inuyasha that day." Still confused Kagome asked "What day? It seems like we piss each other off everyday."

"Oh." Kagura said understanding. "She means the first day of school my senior year." As realization dawned to her, Ayame said "I think that was the best thing that happened to us." "Me too." Kagome said. "It didn't seem like it at the time, but I'm glad it happened. But you never know, maybe things would have turned out this way without the bet."

"I doubt that." Kagura said standing up. "Other than Ayame being obsessed with Kouga and you hating Inuyasha, we barely had anything to do with them. I'm glad that it's this way." "Ditto." Sango said. They barely spoke of the bet anymore simply because it didn't matter. They were all in silent agreement that, ever though the short term effects of the bet were horrible, the long term ones were worth it.

"I think that bets are the best thing in the world." Ayame said as she waddled to the door. When they were inside, they saw all four children running towards the bathroom. They stopped short when hey saw their mothers. "And where are the four of you going?" Sango asked them.

"Daddy said we couldn't have any ice cream until we washed our hands." Zachary said. "And we bet each other who would get their first." They ran off unaware of the sense of déjà vu that their mothers and fathers, who heard what the little boy had said, felt.

Glancing at his four friends, Miroku asked, "Should we be worried?" "No, not yet at least." His wife answered him. "Oh Lord, another generation of betters." Kagome said. "Not that the last one didn't turn out wonderful." She said quickly to her husband. They were all silent until Ayame said "Oh well, no use in crying over un-spilled milk. Now where the ice cream? I'm hungry."

The rest of the group laughed as she waddled to the counter that held the ice cream.

* * *

**ok so yes, VERY fluffy, and not much about them really. its kinda more centered around their kids, but thats just where writing this took me. i set the stage 4 it 2 b betters again. but i dont think im gonna continue this with their children.**

**i dont have ne character basis 4 them, other than vickys like her mother, tabbys like her father, matt is like both is parents, a loving and caring womanizer, and zach is more like his father n the way he acts, but looks just like his mother. damn, that means that i should describe the rest of them shouldnt i?**

**ok vicky has her mothers eyes and hair but her fathers face. tabby looks just like her father hair, face, all of it. and matt is an exact image to his father. i just made that up so sorrie if its kinda unclear. **

**o and another few things b4 i go, 1st i had the epilouge 10 years after the story but then it got complicated with if their 5, then the girls got pregnant 6 years ago and if it was 10 years later, that would mean kagura would b 22 and the girls would b 21 and that would b hard b/c they would b n college. and i didnt want to do it 20 years later b/c then they would b 2 old. so i'll let u pick how old they are.**

**and finally thank everyone so much 4 reviewing or even reading my story. im glad that so many ppl liked it. it took 4ever 2 rite but im glad the way it turned out. thank u very much again**

**kiala jaray**


End file.
